Noble Spartans, Noble Heroes
by free man writer
Summary: A new team arrives in the Marvel universe. sumar is not enough but please read. I promise you there will be lemon I PROMISE for all you guys out there you know who you are
1. Chapter 1

**This is my Halo/Marvel crossover. Harbinger of Kaos inspired me to write my own and I've actually always wondered what it would be like if Halo went over to the Marvel universe ever since I played Reach. This is my story and I'm going to make some changes for the benefit of my story. This is only the first chapter and you may recognize the first part from one of my other stories, but it saves time on my hands. Also like I stated in my previous story, you are Noble six, so apply your own traits to add variety to your Spartan. Rate, Read and review and as always have nice day**

Noble Spartans, Noble Heroes Chapter 1: Noble beginning

Noble 6 was standing alone atop a raised platform looking out at the burning horizon. Two banshees flew over him followed by a phantom. He was unfazed by the legions of covenant flying above. B312 was too busy reminiscing his long military career. He was right now 25, one of the oldest Spartans of the new generations that's still alive

He lost everything when he was only 8. After the loss of Jericho VII in 2535 he became fueled with sorrow, hatred, and a thirst for revenge. Beta-company used that to turn him into the super soldier he is today. B312 was a special case thus giving him almost equal augmentations to the legendary Spartan-II's.

B312 briefly thought of Beta-company and how they were so easily waited in OPERATION: TORPEDO. He bowed his head in silent a silent prayer for his fallen Spartan brothers and sisters. Now he probably the last Spartan left from Beta, save for Kat since they got separated.

'Probably last one on Reach altogether' Noble 6 thought. Still that failed to frustrate him. More covenant forces came down and Six decided it was time to move. If he was the Hyper-Lethal vector the war labeled him to be it was now time to prove it.

In the distance Phantoms deployed Battalion after battalion and the way the covenant did so was in a manner to frighten or intimidate regular humans. Noble six however was not a ordinary human as the site of the battalions made his blood boil with adrenaline and rage. He slowly began his descent down the platform, passing by other fallen Spartans. B312 was sad to see so many Spartans left alone to rot or be glassed, rather than given a proper burial.

Still Six hoped that as many Spartans as possible got off Reach. His thoughts wandered to Earth. Reach was the fortress that protects Earth from falling into the hands of the covenant.

'Seems irrelevant since Reach has fallen' Six thought grimly

B312 saw a group of Grunts and engaged them with his DMR, taking out the entire unit with one clip. B312's radar blipped to the left. He swung his DMR and hit a Camo Elite. He kicked the elite onto the ground and shot it right in the head. Six quickly reloaded and began firing at the next group of unsuspecting covenant. He took down a number of grunts and jackals before retreating to a crumbling mini base for cover.

He reloaded once more and peaked over his wall. He saw brutes, jackals, grunts and a pair of hunters. He knelt back down and checked his equipment. All systems were still operational. Six looked to his right and saw a rocket launcher along with a Spartans laser.

Both were severely tempting but he figured he'd save the best for last. Six picked the rocket launcher up and saw an active Camo underneath. Six grinned at his luck and also picked it up, activating it immediately.

Six ran as fast as his Spartan speed could carry him. He flanked the hunters first. Six charged at the closest hunter and clipped a grenade, shoving it between its neck. The hunter promptly blew up, causing the other covenant to take notice and receive two rocket launchers to their forces. The remainder scattered in panic and when they all settled, they peaked back to see the attacker gone.

Suddenly the remaining hunter died from two explosions to the back. All heads turned to the dead hunter, and more covenant began to die by an invisible force. A brute chiefton roared at the covenant forces to find the demon. Six smirked at the name. That was another of one of his many nicknames.

His Camo deactivated. A brute spotted him and began firing. Six ran up to him, his shields taking most of the damage, pulled out Emiles knife and stabbed the brute in the head. Other covenant saw six and began firing at him. B312 used the brute as a shield until the covenant ran out of ammo. When they did, Six quickly pulled the knife out and used his last remaining rockets to give him enough cover to retreat.

Six ran back and found an armor lock along with a bubble shield. He traded his Came for the bubble shield and ran back to the spot where he found the laser. Six arrived to see fully loaded. He grabbed it and looked up just in time to see the first wraith to taste his beam.

Six shot the laser, instantly destroying the tank. While he was reloading, noble six saw that only elites were now attacking. He smirked. Now they give him a challenge. Six began fighting like a wild animal. He saw fear and even respect in their eyes.

Soon Six began to see cracks appear on his HUD. He quickly pulled off his helmet and threw it aside. His short dirty blond hair were glued to his forehead from his sweat. His blue eyes, fueled with rage. He saw an assault rifle and grabbed it, gunning down an ultra. An elite attempted to kill from behind but was elbowed down and shot three times in the head, Six reloaded and began firing again at another elite coming at him. He was hit by a plasma bolt and spun around, recovering fast. He held up both his rifle and magnum as he shot down the two elites.

A zealot charged at him and knocked him down. Six felt something fly off his neck. The zealot jumped at him only to be knocked back. Another zealot came up but was punched back by six.

The zealot recovered and raised his energy dagger to stab. At that moment B312 saw his life flash before his eyes. His birth, the loss of his family and glassing of Jericho VII, his thirst for revenge, him training to become a Spartan. The long days of war, the reputation that garnered him one of the many heroes of the war. And lastly his meeting with Noble team and final fight against the covenant

The word final didn't sit too well with him.

Suddenly with new life, Spartan B312 sprang up, twisted the zealots arm and impaled him with his own dagger. The other zealots roared and attacked six with all their might. Six held no remorse as he slaughtered the elites. When he finished Six was on one knee, breathing heavily. He felt a glint of light on his eye and saw

'My dog tags' He thought. Six looked at one and saw his first nickname, Wolf. He then saw a name he thought he forgot

"Nathan" Six muttered. He had a small smile "Can't believe I forgot my old name"

Nathan remembered Officer Mendez one time telling him how even though he's a Spartan, having a name also keeps you human. Nathan got up and looked to the skies to see a Covenant super carrier. The Spartan looked down to his helmet and picked it up without a second thought.

He put it on and felt his shields come back on

"Well at least that works" He muttered as he picked up his assault rifle and headed towards the super carrier.

"Hey Six, aren't you gonna wait for us?" Nathan looked back and his eyes nearly fell out of his skull

2557

Cortana was checking her signals and still found nothing. She sighed sadly and looked to the cryostat tube holding the legendary Spartan hero of the human covenant war, Master Chief John-117. He had been this way for the past 4 years and it seemed as though no help was coming.

The thought made her avatar smither and then burst into a shade of violent red.

"Calm down Cortana, calm down" Cortana breathed. She knew this would happen eventually. She was entering rampancy. The AI glanced at Chief once more and sighed sadly. Knowing John, once he found out, he would do everything in his power to save her. He always kept his promises. But this time she felt as though he couldn't.

Cortana decided to run a quick diagnostic on the ship. Power was still keeping the ship on full alert.

'Well most of the important stuff' Cortana thought as she checked the auxiliary generator, which was functioning properly. Chief's vitals were all green and no anomalies detected.

As she was finishing her scans her radar blipped a large massive object. Cortana quickly pulled out her radar, and saw it was a planet. She began making scans to see if the planet held any kind of signals, covenant or UNSC. What she found where very unusual messages and soon discovered them to be forerunner.

The planet was not that far and by her estimates, the ship would arrive in no less than 1 day.

One day later

Cortana was still making scans of the planet or was planet. Turned out to be a forerunner station of some kind. She had made as many examinations of the station as possible but couldn't make it out.

'Either it's to advanced or I'm losing my abilities' Cortana thought grimly. She saw they were close enough and began making the procedure to awaken the Spartan. After several minutes the tube thawed out and Chief began to move. He grunted slightly and turned his head to Cortana.

"Morning sleeping beauty, had a nice nap" Cortana said jokingly

Chief smirked at her wit and humored her "Now that my mini knight in hologram armor has arrived, yes a good nap"

Cortana laughed

"So Cortana, what's going on?" Chief asked in all seriousness.

"Well we aren't being rescued but I did find a forerunner space station, and before you ask, No, it's thankfully not a Halo ring" Cortana said beating Chief to his question. He was relieved to know it wasn't a dreaded ring. Still he had to be on high alert, knowing what could be on a forerunner base.

He got up out of his pod and took out Cortanas chip, placing it in his armor. The cold chill down his spine went through again.

"Oh John before we go I have some bad news" Cortana said sadly

"What's wrong?" John asked in concern

Cortana hesitated for a moment "I'm entering rampancy"

John hung his head sadly. This was hard to hear, since Cortana was probably the closest friend he has ever had. That however did nothing to break his resolve

"Then we'll go down to this forerunner site, find what we can find to help us out of here and maybe even repair you" John said with authority

Cortana smiled weakly and said with a battle cry "Well what are we waiting for?"

Two hours later

The duo were at the hangar bay which was luckily still on their side of the ship. John saw dozens if not hundreds of vehicles, that were either fully operational, damaged and needed repair, and the rest were damaged beyond repair or needed some serious tools.

They found a fully operational long sword and prepped it for flight.

"Ready to go Chief" Cortana giving John the thumbs up

"Let's go" Chief clicked on the engines and flew out into empty space and saw the forerunner station.

On the other side of the station

A large modified looking pelican flew towards the same forerunner station. It was much larger than a regular pelican as it was two and a half times larger than the typical pelican. The weaponry was much more powerful and on the side it had the name Noble.

A clad black armored Spartan left the pilot seat and turned on auto pilot landing. He checked his gear and equipment and soon returned to the pilot seat to see he was landing. The engine gave a stutter and landed with a thud, but nonetheless it was an ok landing.

With Chief and Cortana

They boarded off of their long sword and soon were walking down the forerunner structure. It seemed more of a military base as the sentinels seemed more like heavy hitters. Chief did notice the occasional familiar sentinel but either than that there was quite a lot of new tech He and Cortana had ever seen.

As they made their way deeper into the structure they stumbled upon green plains, a lake, mountains and a large terra region.

Suddenly John tensed as he felt a familiar eye watching them. He turned to see a monitor

"_Ah a reclaimer at last" _The monitor said in its artificial voice _"Welcome Reclaimer to my installation, militant 00. I am its monitor Noble Vigilance. This is a military station and civilian station used by the forerunners"_

"A military and civilian station?" Chief inquired

"_Yes during the war with the flood, the forerunners built various stations like this one. It wasn't just use as a base of operations. It was also used to shelter civilian forerunners as well as repair damaged ships. Sadly this is the only one left as the others have been destroyed. This was one of the final places the forerunners gathered before they all vanished"_

"Why did the forerunners leave?" Cortana asked

_"They left as they felt that their time had come, they had done all that they had felt they had done for the Galaxy and as such, it was time for another to take their place as custodians of the Galaxy, they chose your race Reclaimer. However, I feel that there is much to discuss, and you and your Construct are in need of rest and recovery."_

The Spartan turned and spoke.

"Why are you helping us?"

_"I do not understand Reclaimer, I was built to ensure that any and all needs that you have are to be met to the best of my functions and that of my servants. Is there something that I have done to offend you?"_

Chief went onto explain the events of halo, Sparks frequent betrayals, murder of Johnson and its rampant state of protecting 'his' ring

"_That is truly shameful, but I do remember Spark rather being known to get attached to what he is assigned to at times. It was the only choice"_

Cortana and John held shocked expressions and Cortana asked

"But wouldn't you be distressed by this news?"

"_It would be against my programming to lie and I will say it is rather depressing in hearing this. However I have to weigh the options at that time and saw that what you did was necessary. Spark had already entered rampancy and had become too attached to his ring. His programming allowed him to learn, but that was his own downfall. I have recorded everything he has done and have seen he had an unhealthy obsession with the ring. Thankfully I will not go into rampancy. I was programmed by the didact personally due to me being an overseer of the construction of other forerunner bases. My other programs include helping the reclaimers once they arrive until I could be of no further use. That was given to me by the librarian._

Cortana snorted and said

"I won't lie about that obsession, but hang on you were watching us the entire time?"

"_Yes I…"_

Vigilance suddenly stopped and the monitor turned to the west. Chief and Cortana tilted their heads in confusion.

"What's wrong?" Cortana asked

"_A large vessel containing Six reclaimers, have just arrived on the far side of the installation" _

"Other reclaimers?!' Cortana asked with hope

"_Yes please, follow me. We have to greet them after all"_

It took half an hour to reach the other end but Chief and Cortana believed it was worth it as they stopped dead in their tracks.

"A halcyon cruiser" Cortana whispered staring at the UNSC ship in front of them

"This is an older model" Chief commented coming closer. He saw the name of it. _Noble Intentions _

A pelican flew out from the side and landed in with the backside facing the trio. The entrance ramp opened and out stepped six individuals, one that John had not seen in a long time and the rest Cortana recognized immediately.

"Noble team?!" Cortana yelled out in disbelief

"Jorge?" John said looking at the largest of the group

"John?" Noble Five gazing at his Spartan-II brother

There was an awkward silence amongst the seven Spartans when Cortana said

"How did you guys get here? Last time I checked Noble team was still on Reach"

"Well that's a long story" Noble one spoke up before turning to Six "Six why don't you explain"

"Yes sir" Nathan stepped up "After Noble team delivered the AI to the Pillar of Autumn, I was alone for some time. I fought of waves of covenant forces until, by some miracle I reunited with Noble team. Emile was given medication and the treatment needed to keep him alive by Kat and Jun, who were on their way from CASTLE base to the Pillar of Autumn launch site and found Carter, still alive and breathing in the wreckage of his pelican. After I reunited with them we fled towards the mountains where Noble One and Four could be given proper medical care in a facility abandoned by the UNSC. After they recovered fully, we continued up the mountain and found another launch site for a Halcyon cruiser also abandoned. This was a smaller model not meant for naval warfare and the problem with it was it was a one trick pony"

"To be exact" Kat cut in "The Halcyon design was meant for reconnaissance. It was deployed by super-carriers to scout out covenant forces in space. The cruiser had a slip-space drive that can only be used twice. Once to see the covenant and then to escape, in either reporting to them or bringing the covenant into a trap"

"Right" Nathan nodded at Kat "So we took the ship for ourselves and made our escape. We flew right into hell and activated the slip-space sending us to the far edges of the galaxy, or god knows where"

Nathan paused to gather his thoughts

"For a week we drifted endlessly through empty space until we stumbled upon a wrecked covenant carrier or what was left of it. We noticed it was the middle part of a covenant Super-carrier and then out floated a fully functional covenant carrier. We boarded it and found none other than Jorge here, sitting beside a slip-space drive and its pelican. Turns out the slip-space drive that was supposed to be a bomb simply teleported noble five to some unknown region of space"

"Lucky you guys found me" Jorge commented

"We decided to take as much as we could with us, so we managed to latch the covenant cruiser onto our ship, along with a cache of their weapons, vehicles and technology. We had hoped the slip-space drive was still functional but it to was damaged beyond repair. Not even our genius could repair it. So for five long years we floated endlessly through space and then we found…this place"

"My god you guys survived all that?!" Cortana asked through Chief

"Hey no offense but where the hell is the lady who keeps talking?" Emile asked annoyed

"Oh, my bad" Cortana apologized "Chief"

Chief reach the back of his head and pulled out Cortanas AI chip and held out his hand. Cortanas avatar appeared and Noble team gathered around the AI.

"Is this the AI we delivered to the autumn?" Nathan inquired

"Yeah, and you guys are probably wondering what became of the war right?" Cortana asked getting nods from the entire team "Well you guys better get ready for what you're about to hear"

Chief and Cortana went on to explain about the discovery of Halo. They told them about the flood, the true purpose of the ring, Guilty spark. Noble team was relieved to know that chief destroyed the instillation but was shocked to learn about more that existed. They were even more stunned when the war took such drastic changes that humanity allied itself with the elites.

"After all that?" Carter muttered

"Can't believe we allied ourselves with those split-lip bastards" Emile said darkly

"Yeah, well you'd be surprised at what humanity can do" Jun said nonchalantly earning a dark chuckle from Four

Chief continued to tell how he and the Arbiter worked together to save Cortana and finally destroy Grave mind and how he ended up a drift for 4 years.

"Well that was one hell of an ending" Nathan commented

"If it wasn't for your team humanity without a doubt would have not had the chance to survive" Cortana said to reassure Noble "Thanks to your selfless bravery we could not have won"

"_It seems as though my creators have chosen the correct inheritors of their empire" _Noble Vigilance stated _"It's truly incredible what you reclaimers have gone through and I am truly amazed that you have all survived. Now if you would all please follow me, I believe it's time for you to all earn a good rest. And construct I can call in my medicant to come and help repair and improve you"_

"Wait you could do that" Cortana asking like a child

"_Of course" _Vigilance stated casually _"That is a basic protocol all forerunner AI follow when damaged. All AI in threat of rampancy that still hold use must be repaired indefinitely. Like I stated before it is my programming to aid the reclaimers, programming I received directly from my forerunner creators"_

Cortana then asked something on everyone's mind "Why exactly did the forerunners choose humans as their successors?"

"_My creators made many severe and bitter mistakes. My creators have charged me to aid you and your kind to not make those mistakes. They believed themselves as the peace keepers of the galaxy, thus they began to deactivate most of their potent weaponry as they believed weapons were unneeded in a galaxy of peace. They believed they should avert conflict for all races and that peace was a better choice, and believed that they were best suited to defend all bio-diversity in the galaxy. This cost them everything…as well as their lives. Those who survived, including the didact, vowed to make sure this never happens again. Ironically they learned that the only way sentient beings can learn is THROUGH conflict, thus creating boundaries and morals"_

_"The Flood came from beyond the rim, this much my creators knew, and this had told them that there may be other, more powerful threats beyond the rim as well. They no longer could defend the Galaxy and they felt that their failure to do so was of their own making. That is why they chose a race that could grow, thrive, and adapt…your race Reclaimer as their successors."_

Vigilance turned and then the facility came to full power as he spoke.

_"Now the time has come to reclaim what you have been marked to inherit."_

After a week of convincing the Spartans, they relinquished their armors for repair and upgrades. Cortana sighed and shook her head at their stubbornness. It was proven in Spartans psychiatric evaluations, they bonded with their MJOLNIR on a more mental level. They feel rather naked and vulnerable without it.

While the Spartans were out of their armor, all seven reviewed the history of the forerunners and found it very informative, especially the details about all their installations like the Halos and the ark. It also showed the breakdown of the military might they once held, ranging from vehicle and hand held weaponry.

One thing in particular that caught their attention was the forerunners had their own set of augmentations. It was completely organic rather than artificial like the Spartans received. The augmentations focused on increasing abilities naturally than artificially. Cortana saw this opportunity and told them to take it. She was backed up by Noble vigilance.

They were hesitant at first but eventually agreed. The procedure was completely painless and virtually healed all of their conditions. Cortana showed them that their body functions, like strength, eyesight, stamina broke any human records exponentially. There was also nano Huragok within their bodies acting as a much more immediate immune system to repair damage and keep them disease free.

While they waited for their armors to be upgraded , they all reviewed more history on the forerunners. The team of humans and AI were completely shocked to know that humanity once had a vast empire that rivaled the forerunners and that they were allied to the prophets.

It soon all came together as to why the forerunners chose humanity as their successors. The forerunners were to unwilling to go into violence and believed peace should be resolved with friendly dispute and not violence. It was proved futile as the flood came and their near extinction. Still the forerunners had done the Impossible, something humans tend to do quite often and survived.

And now by all rights, their technology and legacy belongs to humanity. That surprised Noble team, John and Cortana, even though their weaponry was used against them in the war against the covenant it was an honor to inherit the legacy of the once noble guardians of the galaxy. And unlike the forerunners, humans were more diverse and flexible. There were obviously corrupt, and evil humans but there were also the noble, kind and strong willed humans.

After the Spartans had read up on the forerunners Cortanas avatar appeared full human size, courtesy of Noble vigilance's upgrades.

"Hey guys the MJOLNIR armors are all repaired and improved, wanna see?"

"Lead the way Cortana" John responded.

The Team followed Cortana down the hall and on their way Cortana said happily.

"I can't wait to tell you guys about all the upgrades I received as well as your armor. This place allows me to walk around like this however long I want"

"Well glad to know you could stretch your legs" Nathan joke. The Spartans chuckled and soon arrived at the armory. On the sides were hundreds of combat skins that none of them recognized. The Spartans guessed that those must have been the battle suits used back then by the forerunners. The Spartans then turned to see their new and improved Spartan armor.

"What are we looking at Cortana?" John asked not taking his eyes off of the armor.

Cortana smiled "I could tell by your face, it's quite impressive isn't it. My 'mother' Dr. Halsey originally intended to make the next set of advanced Spartan II armor but the project was cut after Reach"

Noble team shifted uncomfortably slightly. Chief patted Nathan's back and reassured the team

"Hey you did your best Spartans, there's nothing to be ashamed of"

"Yeah your team fought more than any other Spartans or UNSC forces fought on Reach combined" Cortana said strongly "Now It's time for me to give you guys the workings of this magnificent piece of tech made by yours truly with the help of our gracious host"

"_Thank you for the compliment construct" _Vigilance replied happily

"So what improvements are we talking about Cortana" Carter asked anxious to get into the new armor

"Well for first things first I took the liberty of using the data from the MJOLNIR's own records as well as the data we have from the Forerunner's own technology as well as their Combat Skins. The new version of the MJOLNIR has a new alloy to form the helmet, the outer combat shell, and the inner suit itself. This alloy is a specially made Titanium-Tungsten carbide mix that is altered at the molecular level and is able to be much denser than either metal but not become heavy in any fashion so it's not going to weigh you down easily. And thanks to the Forerunner manufacturing data as well as their machines, the alloy is made in thin sheets at the molecular level, the end result is an outer armor shell that is extremely resilient both energy based weaponry, explosives, standard ballistics, and advanced ballistics."

"How resilient" Chief inquired

"Picture taking on 3 phantoms at once with zealots as the only infantry along with a wraith. It can take that and more. Plus the armor is able to handle hazardous environments as well and is hardened from radiation, EMP, chemicals, and more as par the requirements of the MJOLNIR series. Plus we also have an upgrades refractive coating to further disperse heat and energy from the armor for increased survivability from energy damage."

The Spartans nodded and smirked at the new advancements, as future battles were obvious to come, they knew they had to be prepared for anything. However they still listened intently to all of Cortanas details

"The shield blueprints I used were a fusion of the MJOLNIR new hybrid reactor and a forerunner combat suit to handle most threats. It was the highest model as it went up to combat suit 18. The shields are unbelievably powerful and can handle most if not all threats. Just remember you guys that the shields will need recharging if they get to low or fail"

The Spartans nodded knowing she was entering her motherly ways…again. They smiled at her and she realized her behavior and smiled back

"Anything else?" Jun asked

"Yes, I managed to access some of the data that we had from the development and research databases back on Reach and I have managed to incorporate something new into the MJOLNIR, this a special healing module that uses the principles of the Sterile Field Generator but is able to help heal injuries without you having to go back to a medical center for treatment. This was developed back on Reach if you were to recall, but we never got the supply of the devices in time during the Fall of Reach either. This works with the new onboard medical care systems we have on hand since we replaced the Biofoam we normally use with a new medical agent from the Forerunner database."

"What is that?"

"I'll call it Bio-gel, the name is a bit odd for sure, but it is the same as Biofoam, yet uses what appears to be a special synthetic cell that are totally organic and can help heal injuries and speed up the natural recovery process without adverse effects to the body. Like Biofoam, it can seal wounds, mend tissue and organs, and also set bones, but unlike it, the effects are longer lasting and semi permanent. This can be pretty useful as the MJOLNIR can manufacture the Bio-gel on site and that is a serious advantage in any case. Plus it is also suited for the augmentations you have as well so no side effects to boot"

"Not bad…those will certainly come in handy." Emile commented

Cortana smiled at that and replied.

"I knew you would like that, anyway, the new MJOLNIR also happens to have a number of other features as well as improved ones, it's a lot more stream lined and as such, grappling points on it are less in number so this can be an edge in CQC. The Reactive Metal Liquid Crystal Layers had to be repaired as well as given a greater level of power and performance to even up for the increase in power, and it is going to be rather roomy in there for me as well, the Force Multiplication Circuits have been replaced with new and improved due to burn out damage. Lastly, the Hydrostatic Gel has been cleared of any viscosity and improved for a smoother function base. And I have installed the features that Dr. Halsey had in mind so we can really be able to hold our own if we need to. And as an added bonus made by me, I can now easily jump in between your armor easily"

The Spartans soon suited up in their new armor and found it a lot lighter than usual and found their movement more fluid and more refined than ever before. They also had the use of all the special armor mods such as Camo, hologram and armor lock all integrated into their armor.

Not only did their MJOLNIR armor receive improvements, but all of their weapons received an overhaul of augmentations. All of their weaponry were improved to the smallest detail yet still retaining their old UNSC and covenant look. Cortana being the imaginative genius she was, experimented with gun powder and soon created a more lethal level of power with their ignition.

The new addition was based on Gauss technology and it was something that John and Nathan enjoyed considerably as they tested each new weapon. While the whole line off Gauss weapons retained the look of the UNSC standard infantry arsenal, they did have some traits that were different. They relied on ammunition like regular weapons but their ammunition no longer relied on gun powder and was in different varieties for a variety of battles.

The first was the standard solid tungsten round for AP duty, next was the especially made Shredder Rounds that could splinter on impact on fleshy targets, ballooning outward to cause tissue damage. That Emile smirk darkly as he couldn't wait to equip his shotgun with shredder rounds. Next were Phased rounds, specially coated rounds that had the ability to refract energy and allow them to bypass shields though in doing so, they lose a portion of their mass and could not do as much damage to their targets, but could easily bypass shields, the next was a special round that had a small amount of specially made fissionable material that while not nuclear in nature were made to unleash small yet powerful EM pulse blasts, this made them deadly to robotic targets unless shielded against EMP

These were certainly welcomed by the Spartans as these could give them a much needed edge in battle. The same could be said for the next branches of weapons.

The first Energy Weapon branch was based on two concepts, the first being from the Spartan Laser, and the other being the Pulse Beams of the Forerunners, which were more advanced than that of the Laser Technology fielded by the UNSC. The Pulse Beam weapons were limited to the infantry weapons as they were pre-dominantly used as anti infantry weaponry while the Spartan Laser was improved to have a stronger power supply and improved firing rate to make it more effective as an anti-armor weapon. The end result was that if traditional ballistics and Gauss were not enough, then Lasers were the next step. They were powered a clip that housed not bullets but a special fuel cell that could be recharged and used in combat.

The Second branch was Plasma itself, and both of them were surprised to learn that the Covenant's plasma technology was considered as crude and weak by Vigilance, and the Forerunners had actually taken Plasma to a much higher level than thought possible by anyone. That was why the Plasma branch was based on the Forerunner data on the Sentinel Beams and as such, the new versions were better in some senses to the Covenant weapons as they had tremendous range, power supply, and damage power. The weapons were in the same form as the UNSC weapons as per the request of the Spartans for more familiarity than most would think. To keep them from overheating, they were armed with special clips that took in the heat as well as excess plasma and recycle it back for use. The new Energy Swords were also just as impressive and can be very helpful in close combat due to the improved battery supply as well as the now deep blue plasma that was emitted from the handles..

There were also some Forerunner weapons that could create solid light to form barrels and when used in conjunction with another like them, could produce a beam of immense power though the once carried by two hands could not be used in conjunction with another. These were taken by John, Kat and Carter very well.

The last branch was actually based on ONI's Hard Sound Rifle, in which sound was formed into a strong, solid mass of energy with high kinetic force. The advantage this weapon had over regular Sniper Rifles was that it left no bullet wounds on the target, made no audible noise, and no powder or burn residue on impact. It achieved such kills by actually obliterating internal organs, literally shredding them on impact This made it a perfect assassin's weapon and while John had no idea why Cortana had the weapons made, he was sure that there was good reason for it anyway.

After this was all said and done John addressed an obvious issue.

"What about our mode of getting home?"

"Just gonna give you a heads up, the Halcyon is barely holding together so it might not make the trip back to Earth" Nathan said right away.

"_I'm also sorry to state this, but the reclaimers only left scraps of ships and not enough to construct a new vessel" _Noble said disappointedly

"Then what about using those scraps and the Halcyon cruiser and combine it with half a ship" Chief said

"_I will have to see the ship first Reclaimer"_

Noble teams Kat and Carter boarded the longsword along with John, Cortana and Vigilance. They flew out and found the wreckage of the Dawn.

"_Ah that will be perfect. The sentinels can pull this back and the Huragok can immediately begin to combine and improve both this vessel, the vessel your team arrived on and the many leftover parts we have" _Vigilance said happily

"So how long will it take for this to get done?" Cortana inquired

"_About 5 months by my calculations. The Huragok always take things apart before repairing them into their original model. However because it will be combining a number of materials they will need an exact design" _Vigilance told the Spartans

"How about this?" Cortana said as she showed a hologram version of a UNSC frigate "Except supersized"

"_That will do perfectly" _Noble Vigilance's eye glowed green, as it recorded the image and schematics so the Huragoks can design it for human use

Sentinels soon arrived on the scene and pulled the half ship to the installation with the longsword right behind it. The crew returned to the rest of Noble team, as they all watched Huragok swarm the ships.

On their way back, Carter asked if the covenant carrier would be upgraded as well but not combined into the new ship. He wanted to keep it as the first line of attack rather than charging head on with a brand new ship. Vigilance agreed and told them he would make the Huragok adjust it for human use.

One week into construction

Cortana and Kat were looking over many of the forerunner technology. They had gotten rather close, due to their many interests and insane ideas. Currently they were studying the forerunner combat skins and how it can materialize around a forerunner at thought.

"This could be useful" Kat muttered as she studied a combat skin up close, her helmet off

"Yeah, if only we could find a way to apply to your armor. The nano Huragok can already do that for you but it would be neat if the moment you want your armor on, it appears" Cortana stated while going through the files of the forerunners. Her hologram reappeared beside Kat and the two continued to study the forerunner tech. From afar Carter, Nathan and John observed the females

"Looks like Kat stole your friend, John" Nathan joked

"No, I think those two are just glad they can get away from us..." Carter paused searching for the right words

"Cavemen?" John suggested

"Yeah probably" Carter said chuckling with them

"I haven't seen Cortana that friendly with others in a long time" John commented

"Probably cause no one can match her….genius" Nathan emphasized

"Yeah, by genius you mean insanity" Emiles voice said from behind the trio as he arrived to join them "After looking over what both of them have done, I can't decide who's scarier"

"This from the guy who has a skull helmet" said a lazy, recognizable voice. The four looked back again to see Jorge and Jun approaching them

"The real question we should be asking is, what the hell are we going to do to occupy ourselves for the next five months?" Jun said

"Hmm well I got my blade" Emile replied in a bored voice as he pulled out his Kukri, twirling it. His helmet then tilted up with an idea.

"Hey Vigilance" Emile called out "Where are ya?"

The monitor appeared, looking at Emile

"_How may I be of service Reclaimer?"_

"What kind of metals you got that aren't gonna be used for the ship?"

"_Why plenty reclaimer, why do you ask?" _Vigilance asked in curiosity

"Take me to them" Emile instructed the monitor who floated towards a compound at the base of a mountain. The others, curious of what Emiles intentions where, followed after the two. They soon found themselves in a circular room surrounded by many materials slotted in shelves

Emile approached one of the shelves and pulled out some of the metals and materials inside. He weighed them in his hand, checking their quality

"Emile, what are you doing?" Jun inquired, obviously befuddled by his comrades behavior

"Measuring the materials" Emile said it so simply, as if he had been doing it for years

"Why exactly?" Carter asked

"I'm gonna make myself a personal blade" Emile replied

"A sword? Like the hyabusa Spartans?" John asked

"Yup, when I was being trained by Mendez, I took an interest to swords. I read many books about them and the many methods of making them" Emile stated with a hint of pride "Always wanted my own"

"So how are you going to make it?" Jorge asked while looking at what he identified as some kind of rock

"If memory serves me correctly I believe I know how" Emile vaguely answering Jorge's question. Emile gather a number of materials and placed them on a table that appeared in the middle of the room. He sorted through them then looked at the Monitor

"Hey vigilance can you identify these materials, what they contain, what they can be used for and how much they can take"

"_Certainly reclaimer" _

"Well you have fun Emile" Nathan said aloud "Call me when you're done with yours, I might consider making one myself"

With that Nathan exited and was soon followed after by the other Spartans

Two weeks later

Nathan was leaning back, listening to Metallica inside his helmet. He had discovered by a miracle of a chance, a room in the Halcyon that contained a whole list of rock back from the 80's. He had asked Cortana to download them into his helmet and made it so he can say which band he wants to listen to whenever.

During these past two weeks, Emile had constructed 3 different blades, each serving a unique purpose to him. With the help of Noble Vigilance, the blades can retract into their hilts and come out when Emile mentally commanded it to do so. Also with Kat and Cortanas genius tweaking ability, they programmed the swords to only serve the Spartan team.

5 months later

The _Forward unto dawn _and _Noble Intentions _were now combined. The final model was now three times the size of a frigate and 6 times the size of a Halcyon, easily outclassing a UNSC Destroyer and enough to take on 3 Covenant super carriers.

The ship overall had completely been reinvented in all of its aspects. The ship was now covered and laced with 5 inches thick with titanium and vanadium along with energy shields for the entire ship courtesy of Noble vigilances stock of old forerunner equipment. The circuitry and technology received an overhaul as the tech could now work at immeasurable speeds. The ship was now powered by the core of a star, giving it lasting power that could give enough energy to sustain planets such as Reach for a millennia. The vessel was also now equipped with a cloaking device, that rendered it completely invisible and its' MAC cannon had superconducting metal used allowed faster more powerful shots and the ability to fire three shots each, as well as two energy projection cannons on the underside of the pontoons, this fired a concentrated energy beam for 30 seconds, wasting anything in their path, defensive turrets and lasers were added for good measure, along with additional missile pods of Forerunner make and modified UNSC missiles.

"That has got to be the most beautiful ship I think I have ever seen" Emile stated as the seven Spartans, Cortana and Vigilance were gazing at the new ship. The ship was now simply renamed _Noble Dawn_ as it seemed to signify new events on the horizon.

The vehicles were upgraded, the weaponry was upgraded, even their armor was further upgraded. The ship was now packed with all the sentinels and Huragok of the installation since Noble Vigilance told them, his purpose was to the reclaimers and no longer the forerunner installation

"So I guess it's time to go" Carter stated, glad to finally get off this installation

The team boarded a pelican and were soon inside the new war ship. They were all in the control room as each were at a computer, checking over the systems

"So Vigilance how well does the slipstream work?" Nathan asked the monitor

"_It would take only two days for us to travel from here to reach Earth" _

"Then let's do it" Cortana placed in the coordinates, some of the sentinels began to prepare the ship for the jump. Kat activated the slipstream. The frigate entered a slipstream portal only for the alarms to go off.

"NOBLE WHAT'S GOING ON?!" Cortana shouted

"_It seems as though the distorted space that was made during the time of the forerunners is affecting the jump. After the disappearance of my creators the generators that kept the space from distortion must have slowly deteriorated leaving the space surrounding the installation unstable. We must get out of slipstream now"_

"Don't need to tell me twice, Kat abort" Kat nodded and began to punch in abort commands

"Hang on everyone" Kat said to the crew

In empty space

A slipstream portal opened up and out came a giant ship. The UNSC crew slowly regained their senses.

"Noble, what's the status of the ship?" Carter asked the monitor

"_We have escaped the dangerous area and have now arrived in the far regions of gamma quadrant. If we use the slipstream once more we will be upon Earth in 13 hours with no disruptions"_

The ship soon entered another slipstream portal and vanished.

Near Pluto

_Forward unto dawn _exited slipstream and began its flight towards Earth.

When they approached

Cortana was checking the planet when she gasped

"GUYS"

"What?!"

Cortana didn't say anything as her avatar stared at Earth. The UNSC crew got a good look at the Earth before them. But this was not their Earth. There were no other UNSC ships orbiting the planet along with the advanced stations. Africa looked untouched and New Mombasa was untouched

'What the heck is going on?" Nathan shouted "I thought you guys said Mombasa was glassed"

"Cortana what's happened to Earth?" Chief asked his friend

"I don't know" Cortana replied before making scans of the planet. After what seemed like days she had an answer

"You guys are not gonna believe this but we're in the year 2012" Cortana pulled up videos and images of this Earth "And you are not gonna believe this in the slightest"

She showed the crew clips and picture of people in colorful costumes fighting crime.

"Cortana please tell me what I'm looking at is a lie" Kat was not sure what to say in the slightest

"Yes those are honest to life real life superheroes and super villains"

"_Could it be that we traveled not only back in time but into an alternate reality as well?"_

They were all silent until Nathan said the word that summed up their situation

"Shit"

Chief knew Nathan was right. This was something on a whole new level

Two weeks after their arrival in this new galaxy the Spartans were gathered in front of Kat, Cortana and Vigilance

"So Cortana, Kat, Vigilance, What have you found out about this Earth" Carter asked listening intently

"Well let's get the obvious out of the way, the space around the Installation was in a state of constant flux due to the left over from the age of the forerunner. So because of that we appeared here"

"_Upon arrival we have studied the technology and high class groups here and have discovered there are certain organizations that contain files on the intriguing beings that reside on this planet. The main one being SHIELD, contains files on groups of humans with special abilities and skill, mainly the ones called the Avengers, the fantastic four and the X-men"_

"Those are some…unique names" Jun commented "Why do they call themselves that?"

"The beings who exist here are known as meta-humans, mutants or simple soldiers. Each use their powers and skills to either be selfless heroes, villainous intent or are neutral altogether" Kat explained

"Wait, there are simple soldiers who associate themselves with these people?" Carter inquired

"Yes, although there are people with powers, there are those who train their bodies to peak physical conditions that can rival pre-augmented Spartans" Cortana explained as she showed images of a man wearing an American flag type uniform carrying a circular shield, another wearing a black suit with a bow and arrow, a man wearing all black with a skull and a red head wearing a tight leather suit jumping out of a collapsing building, surviving the jump.

"Huh, that's pretty impressive" Jun said thoughtfully rubbing his chin

"Indeed. Now these organizations have very high octane technology both varying from human and alien, some fields that can rival the UNSC, but they don't have anything that will allow space colonization which we have accomplished" Kat said with a hint of pride

"Wait if they have technology that can rival the UNSC, why haven't they achieved space colonization?" Chief asked the three presenters

"Some of the technology can be too costly and the UN in this universe don't exactly seem keen on uniting for one cause" Cortana said in a disappointed tone "Also other sentient beings might not take it too kindly"

"_During our studies of this Earth we have identified the beings here with unique powers that they have attained through accidental, legal, illegal or 'Intentional' accidents. There are those born with powers who gain their abilities from a gene passed down from their parents. The gene is known as the 'X'-gene and it awakens their abilities once they enter their teens" _Vigilance explained as the monitor showed a group of heroes wearing varying uniforms yet each had an X somewhere on their suits. There were others from a giant hulking green humanoid, a man wearing a red and blue spider suit fighting another in a black suit with a white spider on its chest.

"Now there are also others who are alien in origin with powers, artificially created beings, or those who get their powers from mystical means or get this are divine beings" Kat continued

"Hold up" Emile shouted abruptly "Divine beings? Are you guys serious?"

"No and I'm still having a hard time believing it" Kat pressed a button to display a being with a smoking skull riding on a hellacious bike, and a man in a Viking attire swinging a hammer above his head, thunderclouds gathering.

"Holy crap" Emile commented, everyone agreeing with his statement

"Hey Vigilance, can you get some drinks up here before I get a massive headache" Nathan asked quickly

"_Certainly Reclaimer a sentinel will be here in a matter of seconds"_

"Good call" Jun patting Nathan's shoulder

"What of the aliens on this planet?" Jorge asked

"Well one of the most well known ally of the earth was the alien known as Captain Mar – Vell as his name is pronounced or as the people called him Captain Marvel." She said as it showed the man with blonde hair and a uniform of red and black with a star on his chest and gold bands on his wrists.

"He was originally sent to spy on earth by his people the Kree humanoids similar in shape to humans but with blue skin, he was part of a minority of pink skinned Kree, he eventually defected in favor of Earth, but died of cancer, he was very well liked in the hero community." She said.

"Hmm a lot like that Arbiter elite you mentioned Chief" Carter noted

"Yeah, Arbiter had to make the same decision" Chief nodded

"What about hostile alien races?" Jun asked

"The two major ones that come up are the Kree and the Skrulls. The two have been having a blood feud that have been going on long before humanity appeared in this universe. There war culminated in a meeting on Earth, both hoping to conquer this planet to gain a foothold against one another. However thanks to the help of Captain Mar – Vell and a young man named Rick Jones, they managed to stop it before it got too far. The Kree have not bothered Earth since that time but the Skrull attack with every chance they get. Their race are a type of shape shifters that have studied and copied some of heroes and villains that inhabit this world. However they have been driven off frequently by the Fantastic Four" Cortana showed images of Four people combating with the Skrulls. One stretching elastically, a woman half way through turning invisible, a young man surrounded by flames and a humanoid with the appearance of a rock like skin. All four were fighting numerous Skrulls and were succeeding in their battle

"Now onto the groups of heroes that exist on this Earth. There are a decent few but mainly three that are the most well known worldwide. The Avengers, The Fantastic Four, and the X-men are the most well known groups of heroes. There are individuals but there are only two known exceptions but we'll focus on them a little later. You're all also probably wondering if there are any villain teams. There are but they are not as consistent as the hero teams" Kat quickly explained

"We'll start with the largest of the three groups which is the Avengers" Cortana started by showing images of multiple heroes working together

"The group was originally composed of 5 people, Anthony Edward Stark AKA Ironman, Dr. Henry Pym AKA Ant – Man, his then wife Janet Van Dyne aka Wasp, Dr. Bruce Banner AKA the Hulk, and believe it or not the actual Norse God of Thunder Thor." She said as the images of the team back then.

"Okay stop right, are you telling me they had an ACTUAL god in their ranks?" the commander of Noble team asked in complete shock

"And this is why I asked for drinks" Nathan said aloud as a sentinel floated over to them, carrying a tray of beverages. He grabbed a few bottles ranging from alcohol to soda and distributed amongst the Spartans

"Good call six" Carter complimented the Lieutenant

"Yeah, remind me to get you a medallion" Emile said as he removed his helmet and took a swig of beer.

"So how'd they come together?" Jorge asked

"The group was brought together when Thor´s stepbrother Loki framed the Hulk for a train accident, a known associate of the Hulk, Rick Jones sent out an S.O.S which the other 4 received and responded too, when the truth came out and they defeated Loki, they remained together and formed the Avengers under the creed of taken on villains no single hero could, however due to internal problems the Hulk left, leaving the others to pick up the slack, however they soon joined by someone that more than made up for it, I think you´ll like this part guys" Cortana said with a smirk garnering curious and confused looks from the male Spartans

Cortana displayed a hero wearing a patriotic costume holding a patriotic shield

"This is Steve Rogers or better known as Captain America, the first and only successful Super-soldier"

"The program titled Operation Rebirth, was meant to create an elite fighting force of physically superior soldiers to fight the Third Reich during WWII who also sought to do the same, this where Rogers enters, he was originally rejected from the recruiters office, but a General noticed how much the young man desired to aid his country, therefore he enlisted him into the secret program, headed by the scientist Abraham Erskine."

"How ironic that the Americans would succeed where the Germans failed." The Chief commented.

"Indeed, Rogers was injected with a secret formula then bombarded under controlled conditions by "Vita - Rays", the effects were immediate as his body went from frail to peak human condition, however because of a Nazi spy killing Erskine who had the formula memorized, he was the only subject to be produced, it was revealed that previous subjects were exposed to only half the procedure but this led to severe mental problems, and as for current attempts the results have been mixed at best, however should he have existed in our reality I have no doubt he would have made a fine Spartan." The A.I said.

"Wait, if this was done in WWII, how did this guy survive to this day?" Jun asked

"_It would appear that on one final mission before the closing of the war, his country´s enemies created a crude atomic explosive, he along with his partner went and intercepted the device, however though the managed to divert it, it was armed with a trap, they were over the northern hemisphere and with no choice would have to bail, however only he made it out and because of the enhanced nature of his body was placed in stasis, the Avengers found him and revived him, he has been a member ever since often leading them into battle._" The monitor spoke.

"The group has taken on members from many differing backgrounds; some are monarchs, some aliens, robotic and even reformed super criminals." Cortana added.

"I see, so these heroes the Earth´s first and only line of defense?" Carter asked.

"They are the most organized and largest but there are others, take this group called the Fantastic Four."

"Oh these guys again" Emile stated as the images and videos of the Four who fought the Skrulls reappeared

"Yes, although they are primarily dedicated to science and exploration, the four have defeated threats from space and from Earth" Cortana told the Spartans as she showed individual images of the group

"They received their powers when they were testing a spacecraft that was bombarded with cosmic ray, altering their DNA to ways beyond our comprehension" Cortana zoomed in on a man in his thirties, with brown hair with a grey on the edges

"This is Reed Richards or MR. Fantastic, the leader of the group and is considered the world's most well renown scientist but here's the thing that might be our ticket home. He is well versed in many fields of science including alternate dimensions, time travel, genetics and space exploration"

"Best we not get on their bad side then" Carter noted

"What are his abilities?" John asked.

"He is capable of stretching and compressing to unknown lengths any part of his body; he can shape his hands into maces or hammers and increase his mass for additional strength, and his style of combat is designed around his powers, however he is by far more a strategist than a front line fighter, and prefers to outwit his opponents rather than face them, moving on."

The next image showed a blonde woman in a similar uniform.

"This Susan Storm Richards AKA the Invisible Woman, the second in command of the group and often considered the heart and soul of the team, she is the wife of Dr. Richards as well as mother to her children Valeria and Franklin, according to the information gathered she is the most powerful member of the four because of her gifts, which is the ability to mentally create and shaped psionic force fields, that she uses to either render herself or others completely or partially invisible, and to create construct or different shape and density so long as she maintains concentration."

The next image showed a young man, blonde and again similar uniform.

"This young man is Jonathan Lowell Spencer Storm AKA the Human Torch, he is the younger brother of Susan, is the youngest member of the group and has a knack for getting into trouble, he contributes by working on the vehicles they used, he has a rather peculiar relationship with the team´s front line fighter The Thing, it shifts between hostility and brotherhood depending the situation, he also is a bit of a womanizer so you better watch out for him Kat." She said to her friend, getting a snort in return.

"He is a pirokinetic, capable of engulfing his body in super heated plasma, this grants him flight in oxygen rich environments, he can manipulate external flames as well as absorb and redirect them, and despite his seemingly childish mindset he has a wide spectrum of knowledge when it comes to his powers, making him a rather unique combatant."

The final image showed the hulking figure with orange rock like skin.

"Finally we have Benjamin Jacob Grimm AKA the Thing, he is Reed Richards oldest friend, they met in college were they were roommates, he as a rather colorful past, he is former street gang member, however when his older brother Daniel died as a result of a gang fight he changed his ways, he gained a football scholarship and later several advanced degrees in engineering, he joined the marine corp. and he became a test pilot and later an astronaut for NASA"

"Ben Grimm's physical appearance and abilities are the result of the accident; he possesses high levels of superhuman strength, stamina, and resistance to physical injury, surviving impacts of great physical strength. There were actually occasions were Ben returned to his human appearance but he chose to return to his monstrous form to benefit his team"

"_The teams primary enemy is this man" _The monitor showed an image of an armored man in a green suit, cape and hood.

"This brooding fellow here is Victor Von Doom or as he likes to go by now as Dr. Doom. He was with the Four when they were hit with the cosmic radiation. He blames his condition on Reed specifically and swore he would do everything in his power to kill him and his team. As much trouble and crimes he has committed the bastard is actually is the leader of a Eastern European country Latveria, granting him diplomatic immunity. Thanks to that he is free from persecution" Cortana finished bitterly

"Yeah, well let's just see what happens if he tries to get in our path" Emile said casually holding his Kukri

"As much as I agree with you Emile, don't underestimate him" Cortana warned but she still glared at the image of Doom

"Ok who else do we have Kat" Carter asked the genius of Noble

"_That would be the X – Men, they are a group made up mostly of mutants who use their abilities to defend humanity from others of their kind who do not share their ideal of peaceful coexistence between the normal humans and the naturally enhanced population, however on occasion they tackle certain interplanetary threats as well as supernatural ones._" Vigilance answered for Noble Two

"The original leader of the group was Charles Xavier or Professor X, a mutant telepath of the highest order, he used his family estate as the base for a school designed to harbor and teach young mutants how to control their abilities as well as teach them to used their abilities for good, most of the students are runaways and outcasts, as their families reject them out of fear or hatred, while others are located by Xavier and are asked to join." The A.I spoke sadly at that thought of those rejected by their loved ones.

The images showed a man bound to a wheelchair or hovercraft, always wearing attire one would expect from a professor, despite his age he had no hair on his head, he could be seen conversing with various students and very important people, some even in the hero community.

"Wow" Nathan commented what was on everyone's mind "The people who reject these guys are complete assholes"

"Here's a compilation of the team, including ones that have been deceased for some time now"

"This is Scott summers current leader of the X-men. His field name is Cyclops and his mutant power is to fire concentrated blasts of concussive energy of great force, however he cannot control it due to brain damage he suffered as a child."

"This red head here is Jean grey who was the then wife of Scott Summers. This one is especially interesting because her powers are mainly telepathy and telekinesis but she bonded with a cosmic force known as the Phoenix. The powers soon overwhelmed her and it resulted in her death"

The next image showed a man made of ice.

"This is Robert Louis Drake AKA Iceman, he was the youngest to join the school he possesses the power to radically decrease the temperature of ambient water vapor in his immediate environment, thereby freezing it into ice, his body can also regenerate after suffering diverse forms of damage, due to the nature of his powers he is considered one of the most powerful mutants on earth however he limits himself for fear of losing control."

The next images showed a man with an ape like appearance, then with a more bestial appearance with grey and blue fur.

"This is Dr. Henry Philip "Hank" McCoy AKA Beast; he is the resident Scientist of the group he is in expert in diverse fields of genetics, physiques, mathematics etc., his mutation has taken on diverse forms from simian like to more bestial in nature, he has superhuman strength, speed, reflexes, agility, flexibility, dexterity, coordination, balance, and endurance. He is equally dexterous in all four limbs; able to perform tasks with his feet or hands with equal ease."

Then came one of their first real shocks. The next image was that of a man with angelic wings

"Warren Kenneth Worthington III AKA Angel AKA Archangel, he is a multi billionaire and in many ways was the first to use his abilities to help people, at first there was internal conflict between himself and the other founding students, but in time he warmed up to the others and vice versa, however he also suffered a traumatic event when one of the groups enemies called Apocalypse captured him and deliberately tampered with his body giving him blue skin and replaced his organic wings with the metallic ones, after he was freed from the control placed on him he called himself Archangel, during this period his metallic wings could be used as weapons as they could cut through most anything as well as fire of his feathers, however his natural wings returned and his complexion due to a secondary mutation that allows his blood to heal his body as well as that of any person with a compatible blood type."

"Well glad to know we don't have to take out fallen angels" Emile said with a chuckle "Wouldn't want to upset the big guy up there"

Some chuckled at the comment while the rest smirked and shook their head.

"Who else?" Jorge asked returning to the presentation

"This is Ororo Munroe AKA Storm." She said as an image of a beautiful black woman with long white hair appeared again in diverse uniforms.

"She was pick pocket in Cairo when Xavier found her and freed her from the clutches of a physic entity known as the Shadow king, for most of her life she has been revered by her people because of her abilities to control the weather, however she is not arrogant because of it but considered gentle and kind to many who have friendly relations with however just like mother nature she can show a rather nasty side to those who threaten her and her friends and family."

The next image showed a woman with long brown hair with a white streak in the middle of it in a green and yellow skin tight outfit and a leather jacket.

"This is Anna Marie AKA Rogue, she has a rather colorful history, she was chased off her home when her mutant powers first manifested, you see she has the ability to absorb the life force and memories of whoever she has direct skin contact with, in the case of super powered individuals she can duplicate their powers, the longer she holds on to them the longer they last, she was found by known mutant terrorist Mystique and used to face many heroes such as the Avengers and the X – men, in one altercation she absorb the powers of the Avenger Ms. Marvel permanently, however when the many psyches she had absorb grew too much for her she sought out help from Xavier, the team was weary of her but eventually she earned her place among them"

The next image showed a man in a brown overcoat covering black and violet shirt, black pants and shin guards, he had a staff and glowing playing cards, the most noticeable feature was his eyes, his iris were burning red and his sclera were pitch black.

"This character is Remy Etienne LeBeau AKA Gambit. He has the power to convert an objects potential energy into kinetic energy and making sure it goes out with a bang, depending on the objects size, the charging time will vary hence why he uses small objects such as playing cards as weapons, he is also an excellent hand to hand fighter given the fact that his powers grant him greater agility and dexterity, they also render him immune to detection by telepathic means, he is also a very accomplished thief, so be careful around him guys."

The next image showed a man wearing different uniforms that with the same motif, large diamond shape pieces over the eyes, he had metallic claws over his hands that turned out to be coming from his body as evidenced by the images of him fighting out of uniform.

"And finally we have this charming fellow who is simply called Logan AKA Wolverine, and he has quite the file, turns out that most of his past is unknown even to him, except for the event that has more then left a mark, that is his capture and illegal experimentation by a covert weapons program searching for a means to creating living weapons, according to the information gathered, his mutation gave him three foot long retractable claws that appear above his hands, enhanced senses as well as an accelerated healing factor that heals him of most wounds as well as poisons both natural and not and grants him other benefits including a long life span, there are ways to circumvent it but they do not last long, however against his will he was enhanced by having his entire skeleton molecularly bonded with the element known as Adimantium, a metal said that is virtually indestructible, whether this is true or can only be confirmed by obtaining a sample of it, this metal allows his claws to cut through anything except the metal itself or other objects of greater properties such as the shield of Captain America, however there are setbacks to this as it has rendered him highly vulnerable to magnetic and electric attacks, such as when the mutant known as Magneto literally ripped it out of his body, he survived and was later re enhanced against his wishes by Apocalypse, he has great resistance to physic attacks, he is a known master many forms of combat, personality wise he is a loner though not adverse to work with those he trusts, still he has often gotten in trouble with others in the team and as well as other heroes for his willingness to cross the line they do not, as well as authority figures."

"I like this guy" Emile commented

"Only you Emile" Jun sighed, not really caring

"So is that all we have or is there more?" Carter asked the trio presenting as he was processing the information

"Well there is only these two" Kat stated showing an image of a green beast destroying everything in his path

"This little temper tantrum guy is called Hulk, or when he's not in rage mode, Bruce Banner. Banner was a scientist in the field of nuclear radiation, more precisely Gamma radiation, during the testing of a bomb of his design he left the safety of the bunker to save a teenager unaware of the impending explosion, he managed to get the boy to safety but the bomb detonated before he could do the same, exposing him to massive amounts of radiation, somehow he survived, however according to the boy, Rick Jones Banner transformed into the Hulk for the very first time, from then on he has been the subject of constant persecution from both the military as well as those who wish to obtain the power he possesses." Cortana paused to let them digest that.

"I´m assuming these persecutors wish to use the Hulk as a weapon of sorts?" the Chief asked.

"_That is correct, the military deems him either a menace or tool to be used, they have also made numerous attempts to duplicate the accident that gave rise to the creature, all have failed miserably and in worse cases given rise to more threats sometimes the being they chase must resolve, according to all known information though some of these Gamma mutants as they are called are initially stronger than Hulk and retain their intelligence, they all meet defeat at his hands for his ferocity and unlimited strength, you see his strength, speed and stamina is directly proportional to his anger, the more angry he gets the more powerful he becomes, any victory achieved over him is not without cost, up till now the only recorded victory over him that did not result on heavy losses for the victor was against the Inhuman known as Black Bolt, who through the uses of his destructive vocal cords and bone shattering strikes defeated the being easily, however he also has a powerful healing Factor that rivals that of the mutant Wolverine, that too increases with his anger healing terrible wounds in mere moments, also his hide can only be penetrated with either sharpened titanium or adamantium, anything else requires extreme force to do so, exercise extreme caution should you encounter him Reclaimers._"

"Hmm Vigilance I want you to find as much information as you can on the hulk" Carter ordered the monitor "We need to be ready and have strategy should we ever encounter this guy"

"And at last we have our last file" Kat stated with an image of a red and blue spider themed suit swinging through Manhattan

"This is Spiderman, secret alias Peter Parker. he is one of the few to start his heroic career during his teens if the information is accurate, he has often stated that his powers were derived from a irradiated Spider that bit him altering his genetics so as to mimic it, such as wall crawling, proportional strength, speed and agility as well as a sixth sense he call "spider sense" that warns him of impending danger, he has genius level intellect as evidenced by a large array of devices he has personally built to aid his crime fighting activities as well as the webbing he made that he uses to transport himself around the city and fight his enemies, no one not even SHIELD is sure why he began to fight crime but it is speculated that it had to do with the death of his Uncle during a carjacking, he now splits his time with teaching, his freelance photography, his wife and aunt and his super heroic life."

"Whoa! Talk about multi tasking. Teach me a few moves" Jun commented nodding his head in respect at the teen.

"Trust me when I say many heroes ask him that same thing, moving on, despite many incidents where he is seen aiding people or stopping crime, he is often the victim of persecution and slander by the media, or more precisely, the Editor In Chief of the Daily Bugle J. Jonah Jameson, this has turned most of the city against him, yet still he continues to fight the good fight, he also has connections to many in the hero community, he is best friends with the Human Torch, he has aided the Avengers and X – men, and has both helped and faced the Hulk on occasion, he is mostly a loner by nature, as evidenced when he rejected membership into the Avengers, he also has more enemies than all others combine, mostly because their also enemies of the groups, he is often the underdog, facing off against smarter, stronger foes whether alone or in groups"

"I actually feel sorry for the kid" Emile said in his most 'sincere' voice

"He's a lot like you guys" Cortana stated "You guys have done everything in your power for humanity yet not all of humanity respects you. Hell I know some who hate the Spartans"

"_This is the current information we posses. We have yet to get more however the true question is what shall be our next course of action" _Vigilance asked intelligently

"I think I already have an idea" Cortana said Mischievously

"Cortana" Chief began "I know that look"

"Oh I was also thinking along the same lines" Kat said with a smirk. Carter and some of Noble team looked at her with a confused face before realization dawned on some

"Kat" Carter lifted his hand in warning

"I'm for it" Jorge stated

"I really have nothing better to do" Jun said in a bored voice

"Whatever" Emile shrugged

"I'm ok with it" Nathan said

"Fine" Carter shook his head in an amused defeated look "Looks like we'll all do it"

**Alright my newest crossover and I just want to say this right away. I know there are parts taken from Kaos but here's the thing Kaos got this info from comics so I'm not really stealing from him. I only took their descriptions. **

**Now here's an important question what jobs should the Spartans have. I need recommendations and they all don't have to have the same job. PM me or leave a suggestion in the reviews thanks for reading again**


	2. Chapter 2

**Woohoo another successful debut story. Hope I'll get more readers and reviews. Again I need suggestions for jobs. One of them was that they become mercenaries. That was an interesting suggestion so that is something to take into consideration but I'm still open to suggestions. Don't forget they don't all have to have the same job. Rate, Read and Review and as always Have nice day**

Noble Spartans, Noble Heroes Chapter 2: Adjusting

Chief was driving a civilian modified warthog along with Carter and Nathan. They were on their way to meet up with the rest of Noble team in Manhattan. The group had traveled the world in less than a day and decided it was best they stick close to the city of heroes. All seven reside in Hoboken, new Jersey, an eye shot away from Manhattan.

The warthog they were driving in was personally customized by Kat and Cortana as was most of their civilian vehicles. Each was equipped with a powerful GPS tracking system hook up to the Dawn as well as an array of satellites they released to keep an eye on things, holographic communications display, voice activated starter, a hidden compartment where he kept some personal weaponry, cloaking field generator, and voice activated shields, and was powered by hydrogen fuel cells, making it the cleanest most advanced vehicle on the planet.

Cortana also managed to procure funds from criminal organizations that don't know about it and helped set up their new lives. Thanks to her master hacking abilities she created new identities with solid evidence that they were all a part of the military and have paid their dues. Now the main problem is now to find a way to fit in to society. The main problems are all seven save for Jorge. And all the males had to deal with the constant looks of interest given to them by random women. Kat also received her fair share of stares but she just as easily brushed it off.

An unusually funny moment Noble team had with Kat was when she was examining her arm that was covered in a special gel substance to make it have a human appearance.

"What's wrong Kat?" Carter asked as Kat looked hard at her human looking arm

"It honestly feels weird that I can't see my robot arm" Kat said truthfully

"What you actually miss your arm?" Emile asked with a chuckle

"Yes I do because…it" Kat was trying to find the right words, trying not to sound cocky but decided to say it anyway "It hides my brilliance"

"Well when we get the chance Kat, I'm pretty sure you can show all those spandex wearing people just how brilliant you are" Emile reassured with an amused look

John pulled up in front of a café with Jun, Jorge, Kat and Emile. The trio got out of hog, ignoring the stares by some of the by passers on the streets. When they joined the other four for a decent breakfast, they received even more stares as they some have never seen such a unique group of individuals.

"So how exactly should we debut?" Emile joked

"Emile this isn't about showing off" Carter stated "We have a responsibility to humanity and this place is no exception"

"The real question is, who is the most dangerous threat to us?" Jorge asked intelligently, making the Spartans go silent in contemplation

Before any of the Spartans could say another word a bus flew by the team from behind. Carter casually commanded his Nano Huragok colony to contact Cortana with the other Spartans following suit.

"Cortana we have a situation down here" Carter informed

"What are we dealing with?" John asked

"_Please wait Reclaimers" _Noble Vigilance's voice instructed

"_It's pretty serious guys, four villains are attacking Times Square in hopes of luring out Spiderman" _Cortana said seriously

"Man these guys really have a grudge against this kid" Jun commented

"Who are we facing?" Carter asked, prepping his mind for a strategy

"_Alright we have Electro, Kraven the hunter, the Rhino, and Shocker"_

"Give us the rundown Cortana" John instructed his friend

"_Electro is a man who has control over electricity. he can charge up and send off bolts and can absorb electricity from any power object. His powers can be drained with insulated armor though. Rhino is the strongest of the group, able to run down practically anything. His skin is very thick and almost impossible to pierce with 'today's' weaponry but a well placed high piercing round can render him useless. Kraven is a very agile hunter who uses guns, darts, swords and a whole plethora of hunting materials but he can be defeated quite easily. Shocker can send out shockwaves from his arms and can ripple through practically anything. However if you can redirect the shocks at him you can beat him at his own game"_

"Hmm, it seems simple enough for us to handle" Nathan said while all seven got to a secure location

"Wait, why not only two or three of us go" Jorge suggested "We're still new here, so that might give us a distinct when fighting guys like these. They won't know who to expect"

"Hmm that is actually a good idea" Carter acknowledged Jorge's intellect

"Then I will go and take Nathan with me" John stated getting nods from everyone. Carter then turned to the marksman of the group

"Jun I want you to find a secure location and keep an eye out, the rest of us will be on standby if things get out of hand" Carter instructed the team who all nodded

Nathan, John and Jun all stood side by side as they were engulfed in a blue light. A minute later they were wearing their armor. John felt a familiar shiver down his spine as his armor appeared.

"_It's good to be back in action" _Cortana said to Chief

"Let's get to it then"

Jun flew towards the high buildings whilst Nathan and John used their thrusters to fly towards the villains. Nathan activated his Camo in mid flight for a surprise attack.

Meanwhile

Spiderman was swinging through the buildings of the grand apple when his police radio went off about seven super-villains attacking times square. He sighed muttering to himself about getting a long lecture from MJ about nearly dying by the hands of these villains

"Yo Spidey" Yelled a familiar voice. Peter turned to see his good friend, Johnny Storm, his body surrounded by flames

"Hey Johnny great timing" Spiderman greeted his good friend "You're just in time in joining my daily routine of humiliating my daily villains"

"Thank god, I needed something to keep out of the Baxter building" Johnny breathed in relief

"What did you do to Ben this time?" Peter asked his hot head friend with a laugh

"Well when delicately placing laxatives in the foods old rocky eats you do make the guy quite upset" Johnny laughed

"Let's just hope he'll still be on the toilet once we're done with times square" Spiderman commented even though he had to laugh at the prank

"Ah what's wrong with a little media and ladies swooning over you?"

"Hey you do that all you want, I got a wife who will give me the death glare for a week"

_Times Square_

Shocker was shooting at buildings with Rhino destroying any police car that neared. Kraven and Electro blasted or smacked away every cop that got

"This'll surely attract that spider bug" Shocker stated with his accent

"Man I can't wait to finally shock that loser" Electro said with volts flying out of his hand

"But the claim of the hunt shall be mine" Kraven shouted confidently raising his blade

All four paused when the sound of thrusters were nearing

"Oh man, that annoying Iron man is coming right here" Shocker whined

"That doesn't matter" Electro said confidently "We'll easily take him out"

All four turned to see that it was not Iron man but another armored individual wearing a military green and black armor with a golden visor. It was carrying a rifle of unknown origin and what looked like a hammer, attached to the armored persons back.

He lifted up his rifle, pointing straight at the four and shouted in a commanding tone

"Put your hands behind your head and get down to your knees"

The four villains stared before sputtering and exploding with laughter

"This varmint must be new to the job" Shocker laughed

"You really think you can stop us?" Rhino roared with laughter

"This man is a fool for facing us" Kraven chuckling

"Oh really" Said another male voice. Kraven suddenly got pulled back, rammed by an invisible force and was lifted up off of the ground before being slammed down. The remaining three villains whirled around to see Nathan appear over Kravens unconscious body.

"Where did you come from?!" Electro shouted

Nathan ignored the question and held up his rifle shouting out the same order from before

"Hands on your head and get on your knees"

This ticked off Shocker

"Buddy you just picked the wrong guy to fight today" He lifted his arms and they glowed before sending out a violent shockwave straight at the Spartan

Nathan holstered his rifle and slammed his fist onto the ground as the shockwaves hit him. However a blue energy shield appeared around him causing the shockwaves to bounce off the Spartans in random directions. The shield burst off and he stood up unharmed

"That the best that you could do?" Nathan taunted the speechless villain

"We are giving you one last time" Chief said getting their attention "Stand down or face the consequences"

"You are really starting to piss me off" Rhino yelled before running straight at the Spartan. John waited for Rhino to get close enough and easily sidestepped the charging villain making him fall face first into the pavement. Electro clamped his hand over his mouth to prevent himself from laughing.

Shocker however was not amused "Dang nab bit Rhino, take him out before he makes a further fool out of you"

"_Ha that might have made him mad"_

"He's about to get even angrier" John stated as he aimed his assault rifle at Rhino's shoulder, firing a small volley of shots.

The bullets penetrated the thick hide making the man roar in pain. The other two villains decided to take action

"Alright that's it' Electro powered u p only to receive webbing to the face

"Hay Sparky you couldn't wait for me" Electro looked up to see Spiderman swing right at him with The human Torch right at his side.

"Not now, we're busy dealing with these pests" Shocker shouted sending another shockwave at Nathan who dodged easily and shot another volley with Electro barely dodging.

"Whoa who are you?" Johnny flew over to Nathans side who was busy reloading.

"You want to save the questions for later" Nathan ran at Electro who saw him coming and shot a beam right at him.

"NO" Spiderman shouted as the bolt exploded on impact with smoke flying up

"HAHAHA that fool thought he could HURK" Electro was lifted up from the ground as his electricity began to decapitate. Nathan suddenly appeared, clutching Electros throat, controlling his strength so he doesn't kill the man.

"How is my power" Elector barely said

"I know of your power so I designed my armor to specifically drain you of your power" Nathan simply stated as Elector finally passed out in his hand.

"BASTARD" Shocker prepared to shoot at him as Nathan tossed down the unconscious super. Nathan turned and ran straight at shocker who shot at him. The shockwaves shot right through the Spartan and he vanished, surprising the heroes and villains. Shocker felt a hard hit to the back of his neck and he fell down, unconscious.

Johnny and Spiderman were completely stunned when they saw the Spartan move from one spot to the other in the blink of an eye.

"How did you" Spiderman couldn't finish the question as a large green figure was flying towards the armored person before skidding to a stop, beside him. It was another armored person, with similar designs to Nathans except it was green

"How are ya doing Chief"

"This guy just won't give up"

Spiderman and Johnny looked over to see Rhino bleeding in several spots and was breathing heavily. Their eyes widened from shock as this day just got crazier.

"That's it you little green Fucker" Rhino growled "YOU ARE DEAD"

Rhino charged head on. Chief pulled out his gravity hammer and charged right back.

"Hey wait" Spiderman shot a web to grab him but was surprised when a golden shield surrounded him.

"**Personal energy shields?! Not even Tony has that kind of technology" **Spiderman thought as he wasn't the only one surprised**. **Rhino slowed down which was his mistake as Chief surprised everyone once more, by speeding up.

By the time the criminal could have a chance to react John was already swinging his hammer down onto his left arm. The impact broke his arm and made the villain clutch his broken limb in agony. John was not done with him as he swung the hammer once more breaking Rhinos other arm, completely disabling him. John then made a leg sweep, making Rhino fall to the ground and usher only a whimper from the villain

John decided to show mercy and he looked to Nathan who tossed him a magnum. John loaded while Rhino managed to groan out a few words

"You're a dead man, you hear me motherfucker? Once I'm healed I'll fucking kill you"

"Dually noted' John replied before pointing the magnum down

BANG

"HOLY SHIT YOU KILLIED HIM!" Johnny said aloud

"No wait look" Spiderman pointed at Rhino as his chest was still lifting

"It was just a tranquilizer, Mr. Storm" Nathan reassured as he walked over to Chief and handed him some odd containers. The two walked over to some injured civilians and police during the super-villains assault and began to treat them. They placed odd aloes and creams onto the areas where the civilians and cops were injured and bandaged each one up. After that was all said and done Chief and Nathan rounded up the four criminals and placed them all back to back.

Chief looked at Spiderman, who for a second looked at Chief then at the bad guys and realized what he wanted him to do. Spiderman spun his webs around the four with at least half a dozen layers of hard compacting web, making sure these guys don't go anywhere anytime soon.

Chief and Nathan were ready to leave when Johnny finally asked

"Who are you guys?"

Nathan and John looked at one another before looking back at the young heroes

"You may call me Spartan-B312"

"And I am Spartna-117"

"Wow, I didn't know SHIELD employed guys like you" Spiderman said in amazement still trying to figure out what they witnessed "You guys are Shield right?"

"That is where you are incorrect Spiderman" Nathan stated

"But if you guys have something like a number, then are you military or something? Are there more of you?" Spiderman further asked

"He is a sharp one" Nathan said to John through their private comm links

"_Yeah, he reminds me of a young Catherine Halsey" _Cortana commented, impressed with the teenagers intellect

"We are in a manner of speaking, some form of military" John responding to Spiderman's questions

"But not one we know of right?" Spiderman quickly said

"Correct" Nathan nodded before he looked back to see media vans and so on arrive

"Uh oh, Chief, media"

The two young heroes looked back to see all the news reporters and so on arrive and begin to flood the area

"Johnny" Peter whispered to his friend "You handle this, since this is your domain. I'll talk to these Spartan guys"

"You sure you can handle these guys?"

"Listen if they pose a threat, my spider-sense will go off"

"Alright, your call, I just don't want to tell everyone you died while I had to babysit some villains and handle the media" Johnny told his friend. He walked away from the three and called the media's attention while Peter looked back to the Spartans.

"I'm glad you did that for us Spiderman, we aren't exactly keen on letting the media go crazy over us just yet" John nodded at the webbed hero

"No problem, so what exactly are you guys?"

"Right now Spiderman, all we have to say is we are not your enemies" Nathan stated firmly

"_Hey guys, you should also say this to him to reassure him you are not gonna do anything that may doubt your trust" _Cortana quickly told the two as they listened carefully

"Spiderman, can we ask you to fulfill a request for us?" John asked the spider themed hero

"What is it?" Spiderman asked cautiously

"We would like you and your friend to inform the hero community not to look for us, as we do not wish to cause trouble" Nathan instructed

"We just want yo u and the hero community to be patient with us as we will choose the time and place to discuss who we are. We do not pose any threat to the city or the people residing in it. We just need time to prepare a meeting for the heroes including you, can you do this for us?" John asked

"Sure, but how long will it take? And why me exactly?"

"You are well known, and have good connections with all the heroes, directly or indirectly, making you the best candidate" Nathan explained

"Oh ok I guess that makes sense. But I have to warn you guys, once word breaks out a lot of people will want to know who you are. And if Shield doesn't by it and find out it's a hoax they will come after you" Spiderman warned the Spartans who merely nodded.

"That's a risk the two of us will have to take. We just hope in due time things will work out in the end" John said firmly

Suddenly the trio was surrounded by cameras and people, barraging the Spartans with questions. After some difficulty the Spartans and heroes managed to get away from the circus and were standing atop one of the many skyscrapers

"This is where we part way Spiderman" John said sticking out his hand. Peter shook it followed by Nathan. Johnny was reluctant at first but shook both Spartans hands

"Thanks for helping us with those baddies down there" Peter said gratefully

"No need to thank us. This is our responsibility and we have to uphold it" Nathan stated making Spiderman give a grateful look under his mask

The Spartans glowed blue and were gone

"Whoa" Johnny jumped back from their sudden disappearance

"That was…" Spiderman didn't have any words as the two looked at each other then back at the spots where the Spartans where before finally leaving and heading straight to the Baxter building.

Nathan and John found themselves back at the Dawn with the rest of Noble team present

"Mission accomplished, good work Spartans" Carter congratulated

"Yeah, nice handiwork with those losers" Emile complimented "Just make sure you take me along next time"

"How about next time you can take all of them on" Nathan suggested, taking his helmet off "However you will have to deal with the cameras, ALONE" Nathan implied

"Whatever I can handle that easy" Emile chuckled

"_But now the real problem is, how much attention will we really get" _Cortana said, appearing in her avatar form

"She's right" Kat agreed "There's the hero community and then there's also the other organizations"

The Spartans knew Kat was talking about the criminal organizations that may pose a threat to them. The two main ones they have heard about was HYDRA and AIM and they knew without a doubt their names would soon be known

"Well we'll do what Spartans always do" John said getting Noble teams attention "Take them head on and show no remorse"

The Spartans nodded and soon teleported back to their new homes.

Baxter building

After several hours the Avengers and the X-men were on two large screens with Sue and Richard beside Johnny and Peter as they relayed the Spartans messages

"…And these guys told us not to try and find them and that they will speak to us all when they are ready" Spiderman finished the instructions

Some of the heroes where in thought as each had the background noise of the news telling NY about the Spartans

"Interesting. So you're saying these guys have even more advanced armor then my own?" Tony inquired. In the background was Captain America, She-hulk, Thor, Hawkeye, and Warbird

"It is intriguing to know that he has his own personal energy shields" Reed said thoughtfully as he studied the clip of the black armored Spartan battling Electro

"Yeah when Pete tried to pull the green one back from attacking Rhino, a golden shield stopped the web from latching on" Johnny told the heroes

"To power such technology would need a fusion reactor, however to power such a suit on such a small scale is impossible even to me" Reed stated "I have been attempting it for years and can only achieve it on a large scale but it hardly works at all"

"I have even managed to snag some of the medical supplies they administered to the civilians and police and I have never seen anything like it" Beast Said adding to the mystery of the Spartans "Such things have yet to be created, sure the chemical foundation is there but this is something I have never seen before"

"So who do you think these guys are?" Carol asked the group

"Could be a time traveler" Hawkeye said with his arms folded

"No, it can't be that" Reed shot down the idea "I have been keeping the tachyons in check and have found none of them to be disturbed. Even if these Spartans had some kind of new machine or method of time traveling I would still be alerted"

"Maybe he's a secret government project" Spiderman suggested

"What is your opinion on this Captain?" Thor asked his old friend

Steve sighed as he placed a hand to his chin, thinking of an answer

"We can only speculate right now, and assume those two will stay true to their words of being no threat to us or the world. Though I know Fury is going to try and find out who these men are. And if they do pose a threat, I know for a fact Fury will not stop until they are brought in" Captain finished with finality

"So what do we do about them" Jen Walters asked

"Currently, I'm afraid we can't do anything" Cyclops said

"Oh please Scott, these guys are obviously military. I say we track them down and get some answers" Wolverine stating his idea

"Logan, c'mon we can't just go in charging like fly's" Rogue said to the feral mutant in her accent "By these videos, these folk are more than enough to take on multiple guys and they ain't afraid to kill"

"My point exactly Rogue, these guys are pros. They posses very dangerous weaponry and by what we've seen I don't think they're afraid to point them at us" Wolverine stating with some conviction "And If we don't act, what if some government or Black op finds them. I don't know about you guys but I'm getting some answers"

Logan left the room with Rogue and Kitty sighing in defeat

"We'll try and talk some sense into him" Kitty said to the heroes making her leave along with Rogue

"So beside Logan, we all agree to give these Spartans a chance" Steve asked looking at the avengers who all nodded.

"The Fantastic Four agree" Reed spoke for his team

"And so do the X-men" Scott speaking for his team

"Alright, then let's hope this decision doesn't backfire on us, Avengers out" Captain America said to the heroes who all nodded and bade them farewell

"Well I guess my work here is done" Spiderman checked his web shooters, replacing the empty cartridges "Gotta get home for dinner or MJ won't let me hear the end of it"

"**I swear once I find that matchstick, he is a Deadman" **Yelled the unmistakable voice of Ben Grimm

"Heh Heh" Johnny chuckled, sweating nervously "Hey Sue, I'm gonna go with Pete, you know so he doesn't encounter any baddies on the way home alone"

"**JOHNNY YOU ARE MINE"**

By the following morning news of the Spartans spread like wildfire. Many news stations showed the images of the Spartans combating with the villains, giving their opinions on these newcomers. Most of the public reacted rather positive with some reluctance. They saw how the Spartans presented themselves and at first were surprised to see heroes use lethal force but were amazed by the care they showed towards the injured civilians and police. Some however were not convinced they came in peace and say they are a threat to the public.

The news of the Spartans eventually reached one of the threats the Spartans were concerned about. HYDRA and AIM had heard wind of these Spartans and wanted their technology. They didn't care how but they instructed their subordinates to find and capture these Spartans at all cost.

SHIELD was already attempting to find the Spartans to no luck. They had scanned their armor and found absolutely nothing. Every government organization they checked, none had any records or even plans and ideas of these Spartans. Fury was frustrated. These Spartans literally appeared from nowhere.

Five days after the Spartans first appearance

Nathan, Emile, Jun, John and Jorge were currently at Nathan's home watching the news talk about them. They shook their heads in annoyance, hearing the m any wild stories the reporters made up, giving their ideas on where they came from.

"These guys have some imagination" Emile commented with a smirk "They're crazier than those Prophet nut jobs"

"Meh, I give them another week until they come up with an idea that is close enough to resemble our situation" Jun stated

"I think I'll take you up on that offer" Jorge said to the marksman "20 dollars for me if you're wrong"

"Deal" Jun shook Jorge's hand.

Cortana in the meantime was in Nathans computer literally surfing the web, trying to learn as much as she can about this Earth. These past few days have been quiet, not much disturbance except for the Spartans occasionally seeing Spiderman swing through the cities along with the Human Torch.

The Spartans, however were still finding it difficult to mingle with other people then each other. Jorge seems to be the only one who can grasp it so easily but the others, especially Emil, Jun, and John are having the most difficulty. Nathan, Carter and Kat slightly manage but still prefer to not involve themselves with anyone but their Spartan friends.

One main problem the male Spartans keep encountering are the many female looks of interest or straight up hunger they send towards them. Some merely try and talk to the Spartans while others are forward as they come. Yet the Spartans politely brush them off and in no way attempt to offend them.

Kat seems to be fairing the best and the male Spartans just don't understand how, but they choose not to ask, knowing Cortana would jump in and make matter worse for all six males.

They have been following an everyday routine of most working out, training with one another, constantly scanning the world for any signs of super criminal activity, even though Vigilance frequently updates them.

Interestingly enough Kat has gotten a job or a high position at Stark enterprise as one of the best engineers and has been purposely stalling the scientists in showing her invention.

Jun, Emile and Carter in the meantime have been planning on perhaps going into the mercenary underground. They see it as their only best jobs and a way to find out m ore about the world they are all currently residing in. the remaining three have yet to decide what they will have as a job but with Cortanas 'funds' they are set, but they all still know they will need legitimate jobs eventually.

"Well I'm hungry" Nathan said getting up followed by Jun and John

"Where you guys headed off to?" Emile inquire

"Gonna go get some pizza" Nathan replied "I usually go around this time to central park and Jun and John have decided to join me this time"

"Well hope you have a pleasant time then" Jorge said to his friends

"What about you two?" Jun asked

"Meh just gonna watch the games" Emile leaned back and placed his arms behind his head

Nathan shrugged as he exited his apartment along with Jun and John. The trio made their way to the garage and walked over to the hogs and mongooses that stood out from all the cars

Jun jumped onto his mongoose whilst John and Nathan entered 117's hog. Jun lead the way with John and Nathan following right behind.

The trio soon arrived in Manhattan and made their way to central park

"Why exactly do you come here Nathan?" Jun inquired curiously

"This place, actually is quite peaceful during the quiet nights. It actually clears my head, and I forget about the war for a while" Nathan explained looking at the scenery.

"Hmm, I like it here" Jun admitted "Might consider coming here often"

"Indeed"

The three soon walked over to an area where it serves food and has multiple tables. Yet they found the area crowded with people

"Huh, this place is never this crowded" Nathan said tilting his head

"Well this is the only place with food for a mile, so I guess we'll just have to be patient" John said to the two, getting in line. After 20 minutes off waiting the trio had their number called along with one other and each got two slices of extra cheese pizza with varying drinks amongst them. They began scanning the area to find a place to sit, splitting up in the process. They walked around when Nathan accidently bumped into a blond lady

"I'm sorry I didn't see you" Nathan apologized

_Minutes earlier_

Carol Danvers AKA Warbird was sitting with her two friends Wanda Maximoff AKA Scarlett With and Ororo AKA Storm. They were here with Jennifer Walters who was busy making a busy phone call so she had to get out of the crowd to talk properly

"So Storm, how has the mansion been?" Carol asked Storm

"Oh it has finally settled down after the omega sentinel incident. We've now survived the worse and m any are wondering when you'll stop by for a visit" Storm spoke to her friend in her kind voice

"Yeah, just try and come when Logan's done on his warpath" Wanda commented "I've already been there and he is just on edge, ALL the time"

"Logan still wants to go after those Spartans huh?"

"You have no idea" Storm sighed "It took Jubilee, Kitty, and Rogue to finally calm him down"

"Yeah but he isn't the only one reacting" Carol told her friends "Tony really wants a crack at their technology, even Reed, I heard, wants to try and see what his armor is like. Fury is keeping Cap, Natasha and Clint on standby for a worst case scenario"

"That's true but I'm still worried about Logan. Though I understand his mindset. He is really defensive about the academy now more than ever after the sentinels attacked. When kitty was hurt he went on a rampage, destroying everything in his path" Storm spoke sincerely of her friend

Carol and Wanda nodded when Warbird's ears perked up as she heard their number being called. She got up to get their order, weaving through the crowd until she reached the concession stand. She paid and thanked the cook as she turned around to return to her table.

She accidently bumped into someone along the way and she heard a male voice apologize to her.

"I'm sorry I didn't see you"

Carol looked towards the man to apologize herself but found herself staring at the man and was mesmerized by his face. He had a strong build, strong jaw. But what caught her attention was the scar on his left eye and his deep blue eyes.

"Pardon" She stuttered as she looked on not knowing this was one of the Spartans she spoke of with her friends

"I'm sorry, I accidently walked into to you" Nathan repeated

"Oh" She stuttered once more "No, No that was my fault for not paying attention"

"Then let's agree that we are both at fault" Nathan suggested earning a silent nod from Carol

"Sorry again, and sorry for not answering right away" Carol looked down

"That's alright I could tell you were looking at my scar" Nathan said to her making her look up in panic

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to…"

"It's alright, I get that often, so I'm used to it"

The two were interrupted by Jun and John approaching their friend

"Hey Nathan, we couldn't find any seats" John spoke to his friend

Carol was caught off guard by John's pale complexion and Jun's tattoo on the left side of his head. She quickly shook it off and said

"Hey, do you want to sit with me and my friends?" Carol stuttered "We have a pretty big table

"No, that's alright" Nathan said but carol was persistent "No please I bumped into you by accident and rudely stared at you, it's the least I can do"

Nathan looked to his friends who all shrugged and a gave him a why-not look. The Spartans followed the hero to her table.

"Hey girls is it okay if we have these guys at our table?" Carol greeted her friends. The two looked up and were caught off guard by each of their looks.

"Wanda stuttered "Sure of course"

"Thanks again, you really didn't have to do this for us" Nathan told Carol. He then introduced himself, John and Jun to the girls, who in turn introduced themselves. Unbeknownst to the girls the trio knew who they really were at what their professions were.

The trio ate silently while the girls all stared at the Spartans. John looked up and Storm reacted

"I'm sorry we didn't mean to stare it's just"

"Don't worry about it" Jun said looking up "We've been receiving stares all the time"

"Where did you get that" Carol didn't want to sat it as she looked at Nathan

"Scar? My time as a soldier of war" Nathan replied causally

"Are you all military?" Wanda asked

"Yeah, we've known each other and have survived together for about twelve years now" John said to the ladies

"My god, you all look so young" Carol stated

"Believe it or not, I am 30, Jun here is 32 and John is 41"

"Mu god, what's your secret?" Carol asked abruptly

"Hard work, sheer will power and keeping our body in tip top condition" John replied. Wanda and Storm found themselves looking at John once more

"I'm sorry to ask this John, but are you albino or perhaps…" Storm was unsure if she should ask but John finished for her

"A mutant? No that I am not. In my time as a soldier I didn't get much sun" John replied

"Are you offended by mutants?" Storm asked tensing up along with Wanda and Carol

"Not by all of them, only those who abuse their power for selfish gain" John replied taking a bit out of his pizza

"Mutants in reality are humans also so they can be just as offensive" Jun said casually "I've seen mutants take advantage of their powers and use it for their own needs. A perfectly human trait"

"Indeed, throughout history it has been seen time and time again that humans will use the power they posses to gain what they want. These humans today are no different" Nathan said backing up his friends statements

"Those are some interesting statements but can you elaborate a bit more" Storm asked, now very intrigued

"What Statements? Who are these guys?" The three Spartans looked back to see Jennifer Walters. Nathan and John raised their eyebrows in mild surprise. Jun seemed unaffected by her appearance and merely returned to his pizza.

Nathan communicated with Chief through their nano colonies** "So that explains the crowd" **

"**Seems as though they're intent on getting a glance at her"**

"**Or something more" **Jun suggested

"**Wow these guys hardly reacted. But I'll let it slide" **Jen eyed John interestingly as she sat down

"So Storm, who are these gentlemen?" Jen asked politely

"This is Jun, Nathan and John" John offered her his hand and she took it followed by Nathan and Jun

"Pleasure John, Jun, Nathan, my name is Jennifer Walters, though I'm sure you've heard of me"

"No I'm afraid not, do you know her guys?" John asked his friends, testing Cortanas humor lessons

"No, I've never heard of a Jennifer Walters" Nathan added in all seriousness getting a nod from Jun

"Are you an actor of some kind?" Jun inquired. Jen spluttered her drink

"WHAT?!" Jun then chuckled followed by Nathan and John giving her a funny smirk

"Alright, I admit that was a good one" Jen nudged Johns arm, getting a feel of his arms

"**Hmm, nice" **She thought

"Now Ororo, you were asking us to elaborate on our earlier statements no?" John asked the weather mutant who nodded along with Wanda, who were anxious to know their answer.

"Well in our view" Jun started "We believe racial prejudice against mutants is a complete waste of time"

"How so?" Carol asked

"When you look at human history, mutants have actually been around all the time. Anomalies in the human body have been with us since the beginning, they just weren't as noticeable or as focused on as they are now" Nathan stated "What makes the mutants so different from regular people? How is it that just because they have a different quality to them, the vocal ones against them classify them as a completely different species?"

"Yes and what of Spiderman and the Hulk?" John continued "Why are they not classified as mutants? The term Mutant itself, means they're genetic makeup is different so why are they not classified as a mutant?" The Spartans conversation with the ladies soon drew a crowd as they were immersed in their ideals of Mutants

"But Spiderman and Hulk don't have the X-gene, so they aren't exactly mutants" One of the bystanders stated

"That is true, Mutants who have the X-gene are set apart from mankind, yet they still have a genetic makeup that sets them apart as well" Jun said with conviction

"Those are some valid points you three raise" Storm said thinking hard now on what they have said

"But why do some still act so hostile towards people?" Someone asked from the crowd

"Well let me ask you something" Nathan turned to the crowd "How would you feel if for so long someone treated you like trash? If you were given an opportunity to fight back, would you not? How can you control how you're born? And what gives people the right to hate them just because they are something they could not control?"

The crowd went silent as they were thinking hard on the question

"Here's a real serious question" John said getting everyone's attention "How is it that men like Hitler, Red skull and Dr. Doom, who have full control of who they are more human than Mutants who have no control on how they turn out? Tell me how 'civilized' men purposely waste their time on building machines to hunt mutants down with no explanation are more human than the ones they accused of being 'inhuman'. If you truly believe that then you better take a good look at yourselves"

The whole crowd was silent in deep thought at the Spartans valid points they displayed.

"**I never really thought of it that way"** The four heroines were thinking the same thing

"As much as I've had fun, John, Nathan, I'll see you guys tomorrow" Jun said getting up "I have some things I need to take care of"

"Alright we'll see ya Jun, tell Carter we're here if he looks for us" Nathan said to his comrade as he left

"That was a very engaging conversation, thank you for sharing Jun" Wanda said to the Spartan as he shook her hand and bade them farewell

"What about you two?" Jen asked with a hint of hope in her eyes

"Well, we honestly were intending to simply stroll around the park for the time being" John said casually

"Then may we join you? Storm asked professionally

"By all means, we don't mind" Nathan said politely

They soon finished eating and got up to walk around the park for the time being.

"So Nathan I don't mean to sound rude but Jun seemed rather…" Carol spoke to Nathan

"Dethatched? Jun has always been like that" Nathan said solemnly "War does leave a number on you"

The women were silent as both Johns and Nathans eyes held memories of painful battles, countless losses and the will to win.

"He developed an unhealthy detachment in regards to the consequences of his actions" Nathan explained "It's how he shifted his mindset to endure war, now he's always like that"

"Wow" Wanda felt sympathy

Nathan and John felt their nano Huragok send a ringing to their ears and John told them to send it to his cell phone

"Excuse me, Hey Cortana" John answered

"_John, Kat and I found something of great interest and Carter is calling us for a meeting with Vigilance"_

"Alright Nathan and I will be there soon" John hung up

"What's wrong?" Carol asked

"It's my sister, she's calling us over along with Carter" John explained

"Carter huh?" Nathan said looking thoughtfully

"This Carter guy sounds important' Wanda said

"Yeah, he's my commander from our old unit. He's a good man and a good friend" Nathan said to the women

"But does this mean you two have to go?" Jen said looking down

"Yes, we're sorry but we…" John couldn't finish as his keychain started beeping telling him someone was trying to car jack his warthog.

"Excuse us, Nathan and I have to return to our car"

"Someone trying to steal it again?" Nathan asked in annoyance

"Yeah let's go" John and Nathan turned to leave leaving the four women befuddled, staring at one another before trailing after the two

Nathan and John walked towards the parking lot where they left their car.

"You know, one would think crime would falter after so many heroes appearing on the scene yet it's like they are asking for heroes to come find them" Nathan complained

"Let's just get this over with" John said in finality unaware that four super heroines were following right after the duo

The two approached their car and found six goons attempting and failing to break in.

"I think after so many failures, you would have given up already" Nathan scolded the car jackers who turned to the two

"Well looky here boys, looks like the owner has returned" The ring leader said to his goons "Why don't you just hand over the keys to avoid getting hurt"

"We'll have to decline" John said calmly "Now please step away from our car"

"These guys are really stupid aren't they" Another spoke as he walked over and picked up a pipe

"This is your last chance" Nathan said firmly "Leave or we will take action"

"How about go fuck yourselves how's that for an anAUGH" nobody saw the punch John sent at the ring leader.

At that exact moment, Wanda, Storm, Jen and Carol hid behind a car to observe the fight. They watched as one ran at John with a led pipe and they were about yell out when Nathan roundhouse kicked the thug in the jaw.

"We should help them" Carol suggested

"No, it looks like they have it under control, let's just wait and see" Wanda said confidently

The girls watched on as the remaining four and the ring leader John punched got back up and surrounded the two. They were back to back as they eyed the five thugs, waiting for them to make the first strike.

One swung a fist at John who easily ducked and gave a quick but devastating jab at the man's gut. John then delivered an uppercut, that actually launched the man in the air before finishing a kick, sending the man crashing.

Nathan charged a man who held a flat, thick piece of plywood to protect himself, yet it proved useless as Nathan rammed right through, giving a powerful right hook. Nathan was trying to hold back but found it rather difficult considering his track record.

The ladies looked on in amazement as the duo fought off the thugs, in such a refined and fluid grace it almost seemed inhuman.

While Nathan was occupied with another thug, the one he knocked over earlier had recovered in a stumbled with a long piece of sharp plywood.

"NATHAN" Carol shouted however it was too late as the man swung yet the plywood broke, leaving a scratch on Nathans back left shoulder. The Spartan hardly flinched yet he mentally commanded his nano colony to not heal the injury.

John whirled around to check on his comrade, but got scratched by the knife carried by the thug he was fighting on his right pectoral muscle. John to had to hold back his nano colony from healing due to him being aware of the women watching. John slugged the thug and in a single punch knocked him out.

Nathan finished by grabbing the man with insane speed and tossing him like a rag doll into a wall. Nathan walked over to Chief, brushing off any dirt

"Is it alright John?" Nathan asked

"Yeah, those idiots don't know what they were trying to steal"

"Thank Kat for those upgrades" Nathan said with a smirk

"Nathan, John" The two Spartans turned to see the four women staring agape at them

"Yes Carol?" Nathan asked casually

"Are you guys alright?" Storm asked

"Are THEY alright? Look at what happened to these guys" Jen stated marveling at their work "Are you kidding me? It's like they went several rounds with the avengers and got the lucky break"

"You're hurt" Carol spoke to Nathan who looked at his back

"Hmm, been through worse, what about you Chief?"

"Just a nip" John pointed to his scratch

"Still it would be best to apply some alcohol" Wanda suggested. Nathan shrugged as he walked over to the back of their warthog, Chief tossing him the keys.

"Ok I have two questions for you guys, where did you get that? And where can I get one?" Jen asked staring at the car in wonder

"Sorry, trade secret" Nathan said as he pulled out a duffle bag containing spare shirts and a med kit

Nathan and John removed their shirts earning gasps from the girls

"My god, what happened to you two?" Carol asked gaping at the multiple scars, wounds, burns and other injuries she had never seen

"Our many prizes we have accumulated over our long career in war" Nathan joked darkly as he pulled out some cotton swabs and a bottle of alcohol

"**Jeez, did they fight armies?" **Wanda thought

"Here let me help Nathan" Carol said walking over to Nathan

"Then I'll help you John" Jen said with a little force.

Carol dipped the cotton swab in the alcohol before applying the swab slowly. Jen did the same, and both were equally surprised on how the two had expressionless expressions when the alcohol was applied

"**Geez looks like these scars aren't just for show" **Jen thought, not minding the fact that she was taking in every inch of John. Carol meanwhile was trying her hardest not to ogle and blush

"Are you okay? Nathan asked I n all seriousness "You're turning red"

"What?" She stuttered "Oh no, no, nothing's wrong. All done"

"Thanks" John grabbed a shirt tossing o ne to Nathan and placed one on himself.

"Say John, Nathan, do you think it wouldn't be too hard for you to give us a ride back home" Storm inquired

"No problem, where are you headed?" John asked as both instructed the colony to heal the wounds now that both were covered from view

"It's Westchester if it isn't too much" Storm said

"No problem" Nathan said putting the duffle bag in the back

"But…" Carol was unsure whether she should come along. It would be great to see everyone but she always felt awkward when with Rogue

"Oh come one Carol, this looks like fun" Jen encouraged as she got in the back seat like a giddy child

"Fine" Carol grumbled, but smirked as she entered.

John turned the keys, letting put a powerful roar.

"Let me ask you something ladies" Nathan turned back to the girls "Have you ever been on a rollercoaster?"

"Not really" Carol responded

Nathan tilted his thoughtfully before turning back to the front. He made eye contact with John and both smirked devilishly. They got out of the parking lot and made their way north.

After 20 minutes they arrived at a mansion that bordered the forests and the community, a plaque read "Xavier's School for the Gifted", and they were parked outside the large iron gates of the school. An intercom was on the side of the gate, which John pressed and waited for a response

"Well, here we are' Nathan said turning to the girls

Jen was smiling like made, Carols eyes were spinning, Storm was muttering her language to no end and Wanda's mouth was foaming with excitement and fear.

"**I think I over killed it with the turns" **

"**No you were driving alright the entire time"**

"**Nathan, don't forget, we're used to those kind of speeds. These women have no idea of our records"**

"**That may be Chief, but don't most of them fly and do hero stuff on a daily basis? You'd think they would get used to crazy things by now"**

"**Well we all have our own thresholds"**

"**Hmm, true, but us Spartans have yet to find it, if we have any"**

"BZZZ!"

"_Hello, and welcome to Xavier's school for the gifted how may I help you?_" A woman's voice asked.

"Hello, I am here to leave Ms. Monroe and her friends here." He replied.

"_One moment please, while the gates open._" The woman said, a minute later the gates creaked and opened down the middle

John drove up the driveway slowly and stopped at the entrance.

"End of the line ladies, I apologize if my driving affected you" John said sincerely

"That was the best ride EVER" Jen exclaimed excitedly

"I'm not so sure to agree with you, but I do thank you for the ride" Storm said exiting the warthog with wobbly legs. John steadied her and gave him a grateful smile. Wanda was muttered thanks for the ride before passing out next to Jen who caught her and hoisted her onto her shoulders.

"Sorry about that" Nathan said lacing Carols arm over his shoulder so she wouldn't fall, making her blush "Our intense speed you could say, is reminiscent of our time from the army"

"The way you two seem unaffected, I'm not surprised" Carol said chuckling weakly

As they reached the front door, it opened to reveal a man wearing a white tank top, black jeans boots. He was short, but had well toned muscles and a feral look to him as he stared straight at Nathan and John.

"Hey Storm, good to see you're doing well Carol" Logan greeted but not taking his eyes off of the Spartans

John and Nathan stared back, unflinching by the man's stare. They knew they were being measured up due to the man's track record of being protective of this place.

"Hey what about me?" She-Hulk complained making Wanda flail slightly

"Huh, what?" Wanda woke up groggily

"Oh Wanda we're here" Carol said as Jen set her down, both women steadying the Scarlet Witch

"Good to see you as well Jen, Wanda" Logan greeted yet he still eyed the Spartans who never broke eye contact with them.

Storm finally noticed and jumped right in

"John, Nathan, this is Logan, one of the schools teachers" Storm said cautiously

"Hello" Nathan held up his hand. Logan eyed him as he shook it and then shook Johns, who also returned Wolverines stare.

"You've guys got quite a grip" Logan commented "Military?"

"Ex" John replied coolly "Yet we both still train ourselves every day, old habits and all"

"I could tell" Logan finally peeked over them "Impressive ride"

"Thanks, custom job" John replied

"Very nice indeed" Logan spoke as he still stared at the Spartans

"John, Nathan, would you care to come Inside?" Storm asked

"Sorry Ororo" Nathan apologized

"As much as we would enjoy it, Carter and the rest of our friends are already waiting for us" John said in all seriousness

"Well, if you must, but please do visit for I would truly enjoy to talk once more on the conversation we had Storm said smiling at Nathan and John

"Maybe we shall, in fact, I think I'll bring Kat and Jorge next time" Nathan said "They are quite knowledgeable in these kind of subjects"

"Carol, Jen, Wanda, it's been a pleasure" John shook their hands followed by Nathan

"It was OUR pleasure, if you ever stop by the Avengers mansion, I'll gladly give you guys a tour" Jen said happily eyeing John with deeper interest. Wanda and Carol were mentally praying they would stop by, hoping they could learn more about them

"Maybe we will" Nathan said giving them a genuine smile

"We shall consider it, and goodbye to you Logan" John said gesturing his head in a nod

"Have a safe ride" Logan said calmly

Nathan and John drove off from the premises

"Oh I look forward to their next visit" Jen said with a wild grin

"Yeah they have such an aura ye they're so reserved" Carol said in wonder

"There's something off about them" Logan said with narrow eyes "They're scent smells like…Death, pain and blood"

The ladies eyes widened at his statement but Wanda said

"Well they did say they're military" Wanda looked at Logan "Did you see the scars they had? Especially Nathan's"

"I think that adds to his persona" Carol said with a dreamy look

"**Oh man, I'm gonna need another beer' **Logan turned to leave from the swooning girls

After another 20 minutes John and Nathan park their warthog and are beamed up to the_ Noble Dawn_

The two were in full armor as they appeared in the war room of the Dawn

"_There you guys are. What took you two so long?" _Cortana asked a little annoyed

"They got a little held up with some of the women from the avengers and X-men" Jun told the team

"_Really, did you guys get their names?"_

"Save it Cortana" Carter cut in "Just show what you Kat and Vigilance have found"

"_Fine, you guys never let me have fun" _Cortana said grumpily before she showed a map of the Amazon

"We have detected that Two terrorist Organizations have gathered in the Amazon, in search of something" Kat pointed to what seemed to be the gathering point

"What are we dealing with?" Jorge inquired stroking his chin

"_HYDRA and AIM, these two have worked together in the past before. They have attempted to overthrow governments as well as cause calamities" _Vigilance explained

"So should we make the first move?" Emile inquired "What exactly are they even looking for?

"_Our satellites found them excavating some ancient ruins south of the river; they appear to be quite determined to get whatever is there._" Cortana spoke as she showed them using blasting and mining equipment.

"Hmm, so a scouting mission?" Jun asked

"That should be our first approach" John stated "I'll go in first"

"Jun, Nathan, go with Chief" Carter instructed "We'll have to see what we're up against first before we come in"

"Understood sir" Nathan nodded

"Vigilance I want you to prepare a pelican, 70 mm auto cannon, and Anvil II missiles" Carter ordered the monitor "Take Jun, Chief and Nathan with you

"_At once commander" _ Vigilance disappeared along with Jun, Nathan and Chief

"What if the Avengers show up sir?" Jorge asked

"Well then, we were gonna show ourselves to the heroes sooner or later" Emile answered the big guy

"That just about sums it up Four" Carter said as he left the war room

In the Hangar

Noble Three, Noble Six and Master Chief were now fully equipped each holding a sniper rifle. Jun had a DMR holstered as well as a magnum and plasma sword. Nathan and John both had Assault rifles, Nathan holding one of the custom blades Emile made for him and Chief had a gravity hammer and energy sword.

"_Reclaimers the pelican is prepped and ready"_ Vigilance told the Spartans

"Thanks Noble" Nathan said putting his helmet on "Keep an eye on things up here. If anything happens that you think we should know about, tell us right away"

"_Very well Reclaimer, be safe you three" _

"Thanks again Vigilance" John said boarding the pelican pilot seat

"Prep for drop" John told Jun and Nathan as they strapped themselves in

"5…4…3…2…1 MARK" the pelican dropped rocketing to the Earth

**Hey everyone, sorry if this chapter took a lot longer than last time. I had surgery recently so couldn't get near a computer**


	3. Chapter 3

**This Chapter will just be demonstrating how badass Noble team and Master Chief are. I also plan on showing a very humanizing moment for one of the Spartans in a later chapter. It will probably be in another two chapters or three and I assure you it will touch to the heart. I will update as fast as possible on my stories. It's just recently a lot of annoying shit hit me from surgery to exams to getting sick. I also wanted to take some time off and read other stories including developing the rough drafts for my future stories. Again sorry Rate Read and Review and as always Have nice day**

Noble Spartans, Noble Heroes Chapter 3: Noble team

Two HYDRA agents strolled on by the path used by drug dealers and smugglers, idly chatting on random subjects. They didn't notice the golden visor enshrouded between the forest background.

B312 threw off the coat of leaves he was wearing and held his sniper rifle up, scanning the area.

"Clear" He muttered into his comm links. From nowhere, Spartans 117 and A266 arose from their hiding spots, sniper rifles in hand.

"Move up the right Six, I'll take the middle leaving you with the right path Chief" Jun instructed. The two nodded, knowing this was Jun's element

"Cortana, what have you found out about our hosts from what we already know" Chief asked as he ducked beneath a boulder, avoiding the sights of more HYDRA agents.

"_Well we already know what HYDRA and AIMS motives are and their history" _Cortana stating the obvious _"What the two are looking for are in some ruins, yet I can't identify them from here. We'll have to get in order for me to identify what they are looking for"_

"What about the Avengers?" Jun asked "Don't they usually come roaring in, shouting out their one liners"

"_Good question, let's ask Kat" _Cortana patched through to the Dawn and the team heard a familiar female accent

"_Cortana, my friend, how is the reconnaissance going?"_

"_Well no action yet, but we'll clear a landing zone for you soon, right now can you tell us if there is any activity in the sky"_

"_Checking….Yes it appears that a large flying base is flying over the Atlantic"_

"Can you identify it?" John asked

"_Scanning…it appears that SHIELDs heli-carrier is prepping themselves to send the Avengers in to find out what these organizations are up to. Apparently thanks to Vigilance monitoring them, they can't get a clear location on their base of operations"_

"They're using scramblers, look" Jun called them over. Nathan and John held up their sniper rifles and zoomed in on what appeared to be large metal poles, peeking out from the trees.

"Hmm, we'll have to take those out. It will prove a could distraction when we take out HYDRA and AIM" John said intelligently

"_Alright then, keep us posted Kat"_

"_You got it Cortana, just hurry up. Emile is getting edgy"_

"_Roger Kat, we'll see you soon"_

Jun, Nathan and John continued through the forest when they started finding more and more HYDRA and AIM soldiers.

"Must be either a research post or military post" Jun stated

"Move up the middle to those three soldiers over there" Nathan said to his comrades "This place doesn't seem very important. Judging by the amount of soldiers and scientists this is only a small post"

"_Yeah we can take it out and this could be our landing spot for the rest of the team" _

"There's a group of two coming around the path right now, switch to silencers. We'll pick them off one by one" John instructed "Jun, how many did you see at the camp?"

"Currently about 16 men"

"I saw about 6 patrol team consisting of two's and three's" Nathan added "Low brow weaponry, easy to handle"

"Alright let's do this, use the terrain or Camo to your advantage" John said as the trio vanished into the scenery

The two grunts were talking about random subjects

"And then I was like, Bitch that is not how you do that" both laughed, unaware that they were being hunted. Out of nowhere a black blur and green blur fell from above and rammed their knives into the hearts of the thugs, killing them instantly. The two dragged the bodies into a ditch Jun found and tossed them in.

"Stay where you are" Jun told them over their comms "Three hostiles coming up on the trail, they're mine"

B312 and 117 watched in between the leaves as three HYDRA agents strolled on by when one fell, causing both to panic, but were just as quickly dispatched. Nathan and John rushed in and dragged the bodies away into the ditch.

"_I just made a radar scan of the entire area guys and there is about 24 men in total remaining in this area" _Cortana told the Spartans

"Good job Cortana' John complimented "We'll take out the patrols first"

The trio resumed as they continued through the forest. They came upon a group of three soldiers and easily sniped them out. They simply placed aside their bodies as they would worry about them later.

"21 remaining" Jun breathed as he shot down two more and said smugly "19"

The last patrol held two HYDRA soldiers and an AIM scientist. They were observing a peculiar stone, when the scientist jumped up excitedly

"This will help in our research to uncover more" He exclaimed to the two soldiers

"_Guys whatever that nut has found, it definitely has something to do with what they're here for. Get it for me and Kat and I can run a full scan and find out what it and whatever is connected to it can do" _ Cortana said seriously

"Don't need telling us twice" Jun moved up and quickly struck down the soldiers and Nathan assassinated the scientist. He bent down and picked up the artifact to find it resembling an odd gem.

"Chief" Nathan tossed it over and John caught it with Cortana immediately scanning it

"What is it Cortana?"

"_Definitely alien. None of the hieroglyphs match up to any other language on Earth, but maybe SHIELD might have an idea on what it is. Let's take out the camp so we can bring Noble team down for further scans"_

"Let's get to it" Nathan said with Jun and John heading towards the post. They arrived to see all 16 still there, not aware that a large portion of their group are dead.

"Rush them, and don't relent. Start with an EMP burst so they can't contact the main excavation site" John instructed his Spartan comrades who nodded with Jun prepping to shoot and John and Nathan pulling out EMP discharges.

"NOW" John shouted with the two Hyper-lethal Vectors tossing the grenades. It fell into the middle of the camp, making all heads turn to the odd spheres. Both exploded a second later, sending out a wave of electromagnetic energy, instantly short wiring their tech. In all the confusion the three Spartans fired off their first volley taking out the entire camp with only one Mag each. Jun being the best shot took out two at a time with one shot.

"Landing site clear" Jun contacted Carter "You're clear for arrival"

"_Copy that good work Noble" _Carter complimented

A few minutes later a pelican appeared from being cloaked as it landed. The back open and out came the rest of Noble team, fully armored and ready to fight.

"So what's the next part of the plan?" Jun inquired reloading his rifle

"We'll need to split off into teams and rendezvous at the enemy camp before infiltrating the ruins to see what these guys are after" Carter explained

"Before we go, Kat take this" John handed Kat the artifact and she examined it curiously. She walked into the pelican and placed it into a device specially designed to scan items, objects and so on. She placed it inside and the machine began to scan the item.

"It will take some time, but the results will directly to you and me Cortana" Kat explained to her AI friend

"_Good to know"_

"Alright Noble team let's move out" Carter instructed with One, Two, four and Five going on one path and Three, Six and Chief headed in another.

_With the Avengers_

Tony was piloting a jet carrying Captain America, Warbird, Hawkeye, She-Hulk, Black Widow, and Black Panther.

"Has SHIELD picked up anything on their satellites?" Natasha asked Steve

"Negative, SHIELD can't pinpoint a location. The locals have reported no signs of strange activity. We will still carry out as planned, find a clear landing spot in the south and make our way up north" Captain explained

"Hmm, more hiking" Clint grumbled. Jennifer, who never misses a chance to verbally bash at the archer jumped right into it

"What's wrong Robin Hood can't get your tights dirty. Don't worry, I'll carry you all the way there' Jennifer expanded her arms as if preparing to lift him.

"Hey the day I let some green Amazon carry me is the day hell freezes over" Clint retorted

"Point 1 for me point zero for man in the purple tights" She-hulk said with a victorious smirk earning chuckles from the group

"So Carol, Jen, how are things at the mansion?" Steve, wondering how their mutant comrades are doing after the ridiculous plane to capture all mutants

"Oh things are doing quite well" Carol said casually "Hank is hoping to meet with Tony and T'Challa in regards to our mysterious Spartans"

"Yes, we were hoping to meet with him along with Reed" Tony nodded

"But the best part came when were at central park" Jen grinned

"What's his name?" Natasha asked

"On the contrary Natasha" Jen said wagging her finger "There was more than one"

"Yeah, they were really something else" Carol sighed, thinking about Nathan

"Alright who fell under Carols spell again?" Tony asked with a raised eyebrow of amusement

"Actually she fell for him, cause he was one hot dish, wasn't he Carol?" Jen said amused by her friends crimson face

"What of the others you spoke of?" Natasha asked

"One was really something, complexion gave him a real exotic look" Jen said thinking aloud

Clint rolled his eyes mumbling about women

"Then there was the third one and he was quite…odd" Carol tried picking the right words "He like his two companions were really insightful but this guy was so detached. I think you might have gotten along great with them cap, all three are ex-military"

"What rank were they?" Steve asked

"Well they didn't say, but they were quite unique" Jen said to the captain "They're a little emotionally detached, but I say it adds to their mystique. You should meet them Cap"

"What are their names?" Natasha asked curiously

"John, Nathan and Jun, and don't even think about it Natasha" Jen said wittingly

"What do you mean?" Ironman asked

"Look at her face" Jen pointed "She has her Fury look on right now"

"Fury look?" Natasha tilted her head in confusion

"It means you're planning on looking into these 'new' discoveries" Jen elaborated

"I'm just taking precautions" Natasha defended herself

"Yup, just like Fury" Clint commented

"I am not" Natasha stated "Right guys?"

No one answered and Carol whistled casually, with Natasha cursing in Russian

"Beginning our descent into a clearing" Tony told the team as they prepped themselves for the mission. Suddenly the alarms blared

"Tony, what's going on?" Cap shouted over the alarms

"There's something below us" Tony responded as he shut the alarms off. The jet landed and the Avengers exited, looking around the area

"Are you sure there's something here Tony?' Carol asked on high alert

"Positive, my radar shows there is something close by, but I just can't get an exact lock on it" Tony said as he made further scans of their surroundings

THUD "OW"

Everyone looked to Hawkeye who was rubbing his forehead, the looking up trying to find what he bumped into. There was only a wide empty space in front of him. Clint cautiously held out in front of him and his hand felt something solid in front of him.

"There's definitely something here" Clint placed both hands on the invisible object "It's metallic and probably large"

"Stand back I am going to use a low level blast with my repulsors." Ironman says as he activates the weapons on his palms.

"Is that wise course of action?" T'Challa asks.

"Right now we can't afford to have any surprises." He said as he fired off a blue beam.

The beam hit the metal object and the pelican appeared making the heroes jump back in surprise.

"What is that?" Clint asked with his bow at the ready

The heroes slowly approached the vehicle and examined it all around. There was an entrance ramp that was down as It showed the large interior of the vessel.

"Never seen a ship like this before" Carol said looking around the ship.

Tony began scanning the ship and found absolutely nothing on it.

"Do you think Fury is behind this?" Jen suggested

"No the man may have his secrets but he wouldn't be testing out new creations on a field mission" Steve said with conviction

"CLICK, CLICK, CLICK, CLICK"

The heroes whirled around and found themselves surrounded by two dozen HYDRA soldiers

"Well looky here gentlemen, The Avengers are here to grace us with their presence" The leader spoke holding his gun up at Captain America "Baron Strucker will certainly be pleased. Take them prisoner"

Five gunmen surrounded Carol and one approached her with cuffs specially designed to negate powers. He was eyeing her perversely but before he can even get close to her he flew back with blood flying everywhere. A second later bullets began flying everywhere, taking down the HYDRA soldiers with precision and completely avoiding the Avengers.

Some managed to fire at the source of the gunfire yet it proved ineffective as the barrage continued on until all 24 HYDRA soldiers were dead. The Avengers were shocked by the sudden scenario when a dangerous voice appeared

"On your knees, now"

All of them turned to see a fully armored man with an intimidating look and helmet pointing an unknown shotgun straight at the group. The heroes tensed ready for battle but another voice cut in.

"Noble Four stand down" From behind came another armored man. He was intimidating as well though the one with the skull helmet still held that honor in regards to the Heroes. Then came two more armored people, one being in a light blue armor and the other towered over the group carrying what looked like a large Minigun.

The skull helmet man stood back and lowered his gun.

"So Earths mightiest heroes are here as well" The large one commented "That's to be expected"

"Hmph, they just can't stay away from the action" The skull one chuckled darkly "Don't blame them though. It must be a bore to have all those powers and do absolutely nothing"

The Avengers stared at the newcomers and felt that there was something familiar about them.

"Anyway, I'm Noble One" Carter approached the heroes who tensed yet he continued on "Noble teams leader, that's Noble Two, Noble Four and Noble Five. Don't worry we mean you no harm"

"And how exactly can we trust you?" Jen asked crossing her arms

"Spartans B312 and Spartan 117 are part of our team" Kat said simply making the heroes eyes widened in surprise

"You guys know the Spartans?" Tony asked

"Buddy we are Spartans, all seven of us" Emile said casually

"Seven?" Clint asked, counting the Spartans in front of him then adding Chief and Six "where's the seventh?"

"We'll save the answers for later, Four, Five secure a perimeter, Hawkeye, Black widow would you please join my team in making sure the area is secure of all hostiles"

Natasha and Clint found themselves taken back from this request but oddly followed without question.

"Two, check the ship and see if there's anything wrong, then send it back to the Dawn" Carter instructed Kat who merely nodded and entered the pelican. Some of the remaining heroes saw her arm and noticed it was a fully functional mechanical arm.

"Captain, I'd like to speak with you on a debrief since you and your team have now entered into the situation" Carter asked

"Geez, that guys a natural leader" Jen muttered to Carol who nodded and responded "Yeah I bet he's even better then Cap, but I wouldn't go so far"

"How can I help you, Noble One?" Steve asked in a militant voice, since the way these men presented themselves was obviously military

"My team is currently scouting the enemy camp" Noble One explained to the veteran "We are planning on setting off charges across the camp long to get a long enough distraction to find out what these terrorists are after and if we must destroy so it never sees the light of day. we will need your help, but you must wait for our signal, can you do that for us Captain?"

Captain contemplated for a few seconds. These Spartans just saved his teams lives and their objective is the same as theirs. They seemed to be well organized and already have a plane in motion.

"Very well, we will help" Steve nodding to Carter who patted his Shoulder

"Let's get to it then Captain" Carter turned to the Pelican "Noble two is the ship clear?"

"All clear commander" Two responded

"Send the Pelican up on standby, Cortana left a copy earlier on" Carter instructed Kat. She exited the Pelican "We're good to go"

The Pelicans engines flared and it slowly ascended off the ground, then it blasted off into the sky turning invisible.

"Noble Team regroup" Carter called with a minute later being joined by Emile, Jorge, Black Widow and Hawkeye.

"Nobel Three , What's your status?" Carter asked aloud, turning his radio up so everyone could here. "We're nearing the camp site boss, where are you?"

"We had a little snag but it will benefit to taking out HYDRA and AIM" Carter responded

"Well that's good to hear" Came Nathans voice "Cause judging from what we've already seen this place is heavily guarded, I think I've seen a few of those super villains"

"We're on our way Six" Carter disconnected "Noble team let's move"

Kat Emile and Jorge followed after their commander leaving a very much confused Avengers.

"Are you sure we can trust them?" Clint asked

"They are after HYDRA and AIM, so we'll have to trust them for the time being" Captain reasoned

"But what if they are working with the enemy?" T'Challa inquired

"Well we were going to give the Spartans a benefit of a doubt and now is the time to prove it" Captain said in finality as he followed in the direction of Noble Team. The rest of the heroes followed after Captain America with no complaints but their mindset was still hesitant

Jun was high up in the trees as more HYDRA grunts passed by below. Nathan and John revealed themselves from their cover and slowly crept behind the guards from being spotted

"Security is tight here" Jun said through the private comms "We're definitely getting close"

Nathan contacted Carter "Noble one this is Noble Six, the campsite is 100 meters away"

"Good to know, You and Three go and set the charges, while Chief heads inside the ruins, Noble two will meet him at the entrance" Carter instructed

"Copy that" B312 disconnected and Jun went with Nathan while Chief went towards the entrance to the ruins.

Nathan and Jun passed by a dozen guards along the way, narrowly avoiding each one.

"Geez this must be quite a find to have this many guards" Jun commented

"Organizations like these always throw out their armies when they have a chance to obtain power" Nathan stated intelligently

"Breaking off to first scrambler site" Jun said as he turned left and blended into the area

"See you in a few"

Chief was weaving through the command post of the two terrorist organizations in his Camo as he soon approached the ruins.

"Look, the en trance has the same markings as that artifact" Cortana noted the exterior of the entrance

"Hmm, Noble Two where are you?" Chief asked through the comms

"I have a lock on your signal and will be there soon" Two responded

Chief stopped when a scientist rushed out of the ruins excitedly

"WE FOUND IT, WE FINALLY FOUND IT"

"REALLY?"

"YES WE GOT PAST THE BURIAL CHAMBER AND HAVE MADE IT THROUGH THE GRAND CHAMBER"

The camp stirred as all the scientists rushed into the temple

"That's not good"

"Well let's end their fun then" Chief said as he waited for the excitement to subside.

"Hey Chief glad you could wait for me" Chief turned to see Noble Two in her Camo but he could still see her thanks to his helmet

"Glad you could make it Kat" Cortana greeted her fellow genius "You are just in time for our tour of the great ruins"

"Let's roll" Chief and Kat entered the ruins and managed to get through all the scientists and guards undetected.

"Anything from the artifact yet?" Chief asked

"No, but I think we'll get a direct answer once we reach what these psychos are after" Cortana said confidently

On the far side of the camp

Jun leapt down from the trees and slowly made his way to the domed tent with the scrambler poking out of its top. He entered the tent from behind and found himself in a lab.

"Hmm, the scramblers must also act as a power source" Jun mumbled as there were many wires coming out from the base of the device. With his Camo he snuck through the compound and planted several C-4 charges around the generator and just as silently snuck out.

Jun trudged back towards the forest and located Nathan with his helmet.

"Hey Jun I've got a new development" Nathan said quickly "While I was planting the C-4's in the other tent I spotted a few of those super's here"

"Who did you identify?"

"Unicorn, Crimson Dynamo, Titanium man, and Whiplash"

"Unicorn? Pfft that is the worst nickname ever" Jun chuckled

"Let's meet back with Noble Team to plan our next course of action" Nathan said as he turned to return to the rest of the team

With Chief and Kat

They managed to get deep inside the temple, avoiding all the terrorist agents and arrived at a very high class hollow room

"I think this is the place those psychos are after" Cortana said as she began scanning the room.

"Why all the trouble for an empty room though?" Chief inquired with his gun held up at the ready

"Things are not what they appear to be" Kat said intelligently

Kat walked over to a pedestal with an urn placed above. She noticed it seemed to be off and she attempted to grab it only to find herself unable to lift it up. Noble Two did however note how the top part seemed to turn slightly.

Curious Kat began rotating parts of the urn and she heard each snap into place. The ground in the room began to shudder and open making the two Spartans back up, leaning flat against the walls. From the ground came what looked like a warship.

"Cortana, Kat, please tell me you know what that is" Chief said with his eyes narrowed underneath his helmet, starting to realize what HYRDA and AIM are after.

"Apparently, now that we're getting results" Kat started "This is an ancient warship from an old alien race that once visited Earth"

"_We can't identify a name or place of origin for them, but from what our scans and deciphers of the hieroglyphs these guys were originally sent here to establish some sort of a colony before leaving this ship and whatever else they bought here in this temple" _Cortana explained _"Why they left, there was no explanation however what I've learned that this ship has some kind of weaponry, that is NOT meant for human use, no matter which side is in possession of it" _Cortana finished seriously

"Guess we know what to do" Kat said, casually taking out C-12 charges with timers on them "We can't let this fall into enemy hands"

"Carter, this is Chief do you copy?" Chief asked. He received static as if it was being jammed

"Cortana"

"_Already on it"_ Cortana amplified the signal punching through the jamming. A second later, Noble One responded

"_This Noble One, what is it Chief?"_

"We found what HYDRA and AIM are looking for and are now planning to destroy it"

"_Good to know, cause Three and Six just finished setting the charges for the signal jammers at their base tents, and we have the Avengers on standby"_

"_The Avengers?" _Cortana said in surprise

"Well Commander I must say this is quite an accomplishment to recruit Earth's mightiest heroes into Noble Team" Kat joked

"_Kat, save the jokes for the bar" _Carter stated sternly _"We'll rendezvous you guys when the fun begins, Carter out"_

"Let's hurry up and get out of here" Chief stated already placing charges all around the room in specific points for maximum damage

Kat quickly downloaded and scanned as much of the ship for future scans and precautions. After the charges were set the two Spartans escaped the temple and soon were in place for their final phase.

With Noble Team

Carter, Jorge and Emile were observing the main base of operations from a distance. They could see all the personal going crazy, believing they have discovered and achieved ultimate power.

"Man I cannot wait to rain down on their parade" Emile said with a dark chuckle as he sharpened his knife

Carter ignored Emile as he contacted Noble Six.

"Six, are the charges prepped?"

"_All set commander, we're just waiting for you signal" _Six responded

"Copy that Six, sit tight" Carter cut off connection and turned to his right, activating x-ray and zoom scope. He found the Avengers on standby. Each was on edge, confused as to what they were supposed to do but only Captain America seemed to have a calm face. Noble One of course knew of the Star-spangled avengers history so he was glad there was at least one veteran of war amongst the heroes.

Carter turned back to see more scientists enter the temple, but his eye caught some of the grass and shrubs moving with no wind moving away from the temple.

Carter looked to Jorge and Emile and motioned his hand down. The trio crouched and Carter contacted Six and Three.

"Now" He ordered.

Six and Three flipped their switches and pressed down onto the detonators making the base tents explode. Chief and Kat pressed onto their charges and the countdown to the temples destruction was underway.

"NOBLE TEAM ATTACK" Carter shouted and assaulted the camp with the power of an army.

HYDRA and AIM were completely caught off guard and were in disarray as the Spartans began their assault. Left and right the soldiers died from the oncoming attack but soon the two organizations were joined by Titanium man, Unicorn, Whiplash, and the Crimson Dynamo

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON?" Titanium man shouted in anger

A soldier managed to inform the villains

"We're under attack sir by an unknown enemy force"

"That's obvious you idiot" Whiplash retorted "But who the fuck are we fighting? You couldn't identify them?"

"Hey Look" Unicorn pointed to Chief and Nathan fighting alongside Emile, annihilating, an entire group of HYDAR and AIM soldiers whom were equipped with the best equipment their organizations could offer.

"Aren't those…those Spartans the media is going crazy over?" Whiplash commented

The answer was right behind them "Yes we are the Spartans" the four whirled around to see Jorge prepping his Minigun "Pleasure to meet you"

Jorge unloaded a barrage that the four villains barley dodged. Each prepared their armor and weapons for battle when a familiar battle cry was heard

"AVENGERS ASSEMBLE"

"Fuck" Unicorn muttered as a shield whizzed by knocking out several soldiers. It retreated back to the trees into the hands of Steve Rogers. From behind exploded Black panther, tackling down an entire group of soldiers, Iron man flying and ramming right into Crimson Dynamo, She-hulk destroying a tank, Warbird shot off energy beams, Hawkeye released a volley of arrows, and Black widow was using her martial arts to her fullest extent.

The Avengers managed to get a glance at Noble team whom were cleaning house against HYDRA. Iron man shot off his energy blasts at Dynamo who was dodging

"So tell me Dynamo why are you here?" Tony asked casually while dodging oncoming fire

"What's it matter to you, STARK" Dynamo snarled as he shot a rocket at Tony

"Well I was just curious is all" Iron Man responded by firing a beam at Dynamo

Dynamo dodged when he was struck down to the ground. Iron man was surprised and turned to see another Spartan whom he concluded had to be Noble three, knowing which Spartan was 117 and the other being B312 or Noble Six. Iron gave him a thumbs up in thanks and Jun nodded.

Carter was fighting alongside Nathan as the two covered for Kat as she downloaded and deleted all the information AIM had acquired on the site

"How much longer Noble Two?" Carter asked over the gun fire

"Still downloading" Kat responded "We may have superior tech but these guys really wanted to keep this information to themselves"

Chief and Captain America were fighting back to back holding off dozens of soldiers single handedly. Steve watched as Chief shot down any and all men with the mark of HYDRA or AIM.

"You seem to be a seasoned veteran, 117" Steve commented as he saw Chief grab a grenade out of the air and toss it back

"Years of service Captain, you of all people should understand that" Chief responded with Captain gaining a certain amount of respect towards the Spartan

Titanium man was in utter disbelief. The Avenger were one thing but these Spartans are completely decimating everything they had been working for in a matter of minutes. It was at that moment a notice appeared showing that all their data was being hijacked and deleted. Titanium turned to see Noble One, and Six fending off his forces as Two was downloading their data.

"NO" Titanium man shouted as he charged straight at the Spartans. Nathan saw him and ran right at him as well. Everything slowed down in Nathans point of view. He had entered Spartan time as he ran at titanium man. With a swift round house kick Titanium man received the blow and spiraled out of control through the air before recovering. He rubbed the spot where he was hit before unleashing a barrage of missiles.

Warbird and She-hulk saw the missiles head right for Nathan as he stood there waiting for the rockets to hit him

"WHAT IS HE DOING?!" Carol shouted

"DOES HE WANT TO DIE?" Jen yelled

Nathan finally move a split second before the missiles hit by slamming his fist down to the ground and went down onto one knee. The missiles bombarded the Spartans and Carol and She-hulk watched on in anxiety. The smoke cleared after a minute to reveal a glowing blue aura surrounding the Spartan. The aura burst off of B312 who stood up like nothing happened.

Noble Six was about to charge at Titanium man before Carter shouted.

"NOBLE TEAM FALL BACK, THE DATA HAS BEEN GATHERED AND THE TEMPLE IS ABOUT TO BLOW"

Noble Team started slowly moving back as they gave covering fire, instructing the Avengers to take cover. The four armored super villains regrouped and began firing away at Noble Team, specifically Kat.

"We must not let the light blue armored one get away" Titanium told the other three "He has all the data we have worked so hard to get"

Whiplash charged straight at Kat, brandishing his whips at her. He lashed out his charged whips only for them to be caught by Jorge. Jorge tugged at the villain and punched him back.

"If we don't get out of the area soon, the C-12's will level the area" Kat said aloud

"How many charges did you set?" Jun asked with indifference

"_Two dozen" _Cortana said dryly

"Then call it in" Carter said "Chief, Nathan, Jorge the four of us will stay behind to hold them off while we evacuate the rest of Noble team and the Avengers"

"Roger that" Nathan took the offensive and assaulted the forces along with Jorge backing him up. The duo engaged Unicorn and Dynamo, who were caught off guard by the sudden attack. Carter and Chief held off the remaining soldier along with Titanium man and Whiplash. The Avengers were confused as to what was going on as they fought off the HYDRA and AIM forces.

"Why are they moving back?" Iron Man inquired even though he was moving towards them

"They're in a defensive retreat position" Steve told the avengers "It seems as though they got what they came for and are now in retreat. The green one told me to tell you guys to fall back with them"

"Can we trust them?" Clint asked

"Right now it seems to be our only way out of this mess" She-hulk said as she threw a whole group off HYDRA agents away from them

The organizations have managed to regroup and now where putting up a fight against the heroes but couldn't get any progress against them due to Carter, Jorge, Nathan and John holding them off. Suddenly the sound off a loud engine roared behind the Avengers and Noble team.

Everyone looked back to see the pelican materialize from nowhere. Two rushed in along with Emile and Jun called out to the Avengers.

"GET IN NOW" Jun shouted. The Avengers were taken back by Noble three's bark of an order but obliged after a few explosions went off beside them.

"Noble Five fall back with them" Carter instructed the giant Spartan-II

"Sir, what about you three?"

"We can handle getting out on our own Jorge, they need cover from the rear" John said to his Spartan brother reassuringly

Jorge nodded as he slowly made his way back with the remaining three Spartans taking on the terrorist groups. He boarded the pelican from behind, calling out to Kat

"NOBLE TWO, GET US OUT OF HERE"

The pelican ascended into the air and with a burst from the rockets flew off.

Carter, Nathan and Chief managed to delay the terrorists and now were in full retreat. The two organizations attempted to chase after but the ground beneath began to shake. Suddenly a large explosion came from the temple and the ground began collapsing beneath HYDRA and AIM.

10 minutes later

The pelican was next to the jet the Avengers arrived in as everyone waited for the return of Noble One, Noble Six and Master Chief.

"That was one hell of an explosion Hawkeye commented. He looked at Noble Team who were checking over their equipment and were also waiting for their comrades

"Think they made it?" Clint commented getting looks from all the Avengers

"What?" He said throwing his hand up "That explosion leveled a temple and a good portion of the area around it, I'm just saying"

"Well those guys are known to do wild shit and survive" Came a sadistic voice from behind. Clint turned and jumped back from being face to face with Emiles skull helmet. Carol and Jen laughed at him while the others had amused expressions.

"How can you be sure they are ok?" Steve asked in all seriousness

"In all my years I've known them" Said Jorge, coming up to Emiles side "They are practically impossible to kill"

"Glad to hear that Noble Five"

Everyone turned to see Noble One, Noble Six and Master Chief appear out of the thick trees.

"Mission accomplished" Master Chief stated firmly getting nods from Noble Team

"Alright Noble Team" Carter said aloud "Pack it up, check over yourselves and let's go home"

"Hey wait, where are you going?" Jen asked

"That information is classified" John said but added "But know this, we do not wish to cause you any harm, nor do we plan or intend to in the future"

"You are a global figure" Nathan said "If we are to turn on the Avengers it would be truly foolish. After all you are Earth's mightiest heroes"

The Avengers were oddly flattered by the compliments when Natasha asked

"So where are you guys really from?"

"That is also classified" Carter said to the SHIELD agent "We will however tell you of our origin in due time, but right now we shall remain independent"

"How have you been avoiding SHIELD radar for so long?" Tony asked

"Hey" Jun said getting everyone's attention "Like Noble One said, you'll know everything or what we're willing to let you know in due time, so enough with the questions"

Tony seemed slightly offended but he chose not to retort due to the seven Spartans who probably can easily thrash him

The Spartans made their way towards the Pelican when they all stopped

"Captain" Master Chief called getting the attention of the WWII super-soldier. The seven stood firm and saluted. The Captain was stunned but quickly returned the gesture. The Avengers watched on in awe as the pelican slowly lifted off the ground before blasting away into the horizon.

The Heroes were soon on route back to the Heli-Carrier. Everyone was silent after what they had just went through.

"NO WAY" Natasha said abruptly

"What? What is it?" Everyone asked in worry. Natasha gave them a guilty look before replying

"I kind of placed the best tracking device we have on their ship" She groaned "But now it's been completely disconnected with no trace"

"What level was it?" Clint inquired

"Level 5 alpha" Widow responded shocking Clint and Tony

"I'm going to go out on a limb here and say that is literally the highest type of tracking device you have" Jen said earning a nod from Natasha

"Those tracking devices have been used on Doom, Skrulls and the strongest threats Earth has faced and even they had trouble disconnecting the trackers" Natasha explained "They did it in a matter of minutes"

The heroes were silent when Black Panther said "We had better be cautious around them then. I believe that they might not take to kindly to us the next time around"

Everyone nodded in agreement with Carol adding "It definitely makes you wonder what else can they do"

Elsewhere

"WHAT?! YOU MEAN YOU MANAGED TO GET NOTHING?!" Baron Von Strucker yelled and Titanium Man, Crimson Dynamo, Unicorn and Whiplash who all slightly winced

"Yes sir, those Spartans managed to take everything from us and literally left nothing behind" Titanium explained

"They literally wiped the floor with us even after we regrouped" Whiplash extenuated

"Well then" Baron chuckled darkly "Next time we receive word of them we shall go right towards them and obliterate them"

What the villains didn't know was they were being monitored by a Spartan friendly monitor

On the _Noble Dawn_

"_Oh my"_ Noble Vigilance exclaimed _"The reclaimers must be made aware for this coming danger"_


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone I hope you enjoyed the previous Chapter, once again sorry for the previous delay, like before an annoying thing called life being a bitch came up so that put a real snag in my stories. I'm currently working on 2 crossovers that are being developed at the moment but hopefully I'll be able to update all my other crossovers including this one at a pace that won't keep all the readers waiting too long. Also I need more suggestions for jobs for the Spartans**

**Rate Read and Review and as always have nice day**

Noble Spartans, Noble Heroes chapter 4

Nick Fury was standing in front of a large screen in the war room of the Heli-Carrier. With him was Iron Man, Captain America, Black Widow, Hawkeye, Warbird, Black Panther, Thor, Scarlet Witch, Spiderman, The human Torch, and She-hulk.

The group of Heroes were observing Toney's point of view as he recorded the movement of the Spartans. The way they moved in perfect synchronization and the way they handled the HYDRA and AIM soldiers showed these men and woman were not to be trifled with.

"Freeze" Fury commanded

The video paused at when all seven were launching an all out attack at a large portion of the terrorist soldiers.

"Look at how they fight in perfect sync, the way they maneuvered through the camp as they eradicated the enemy forces" Steve commented as he analyzed the Spartans

"Their armor is just as impressive" Tony said as a small box appeared on the side of the screen with the video of the Spartans taking the fire with the golden shield protecting them.

"I have studied these clips along with Reed and hank and we still don't understand how is it these 'Spartans' possess personal shielding" Tony stated in amazement and frustration "I have checked every single military, scientific and other technological organizations and not one hints or points to the creation of personal shielding"

"Indeed" Black Panther said "To be able to have such advanced equipment requires some type of energy that we do not know of"

"I've been thinking about that too" Spiderman commented "I thought fusion reactor at first but I know for a fact no fusion reactor has ever been built to support a single man, and even if one did exist the armor would have to be extremely bulky and large"

"What we are missing" Fury said, cutting off any further conversations "Is that they obtained information on ruins that HYDRA and AIM were investigating. Why did we let this happen?"

"Wait they took whatever was in that temple?" Carol asked in total confusion

"From our satellites and scanners, neither HYDRA nor AIM managed to obtain what was within the temple. We also tried to acquire the secrets of those ruins yet we also came back empty handed. So we have no choice but to assume that the Spartans had taken what everyone was after"

"Do you think they did that intentionally?" Jen asked not to sure the Spartans would do this selfishly

"Maybe" Clint said leaning back in his chair crossing his arms "Even though we have seen them do 'good' deeds we still don't truly know their intentions"

"They did say that they had no plans of harming us or anything to do that can go against us" Jen said hoping to give the Spartans the benefit of doubt like before

"Perhaps they were making a wise decision" Thor stroked his chin in thought

"What makes you say that, Thor?" Steve asked the god of thunder

Thor was gathering his thoughts before addressing the Avengers

"Maybe they saw that no one should possess whatever it was that resided within the ruins. Hercules told me that Spartans never truly seek power and although they are a war bred kind Spartans seek the benefit of their people above all else" Thor explained making most of the heroes go into deep thought at Thor's statement.

"That is a good assumption" Fury nodded "But we will remain on high alert for these Spartans, dismissed"

The Avengers all got up to leave and eventually returned to the Avengers mansion with Spiderman swinging away through the high buildings of Manhattan. Carol and Jen were hanging around the lounge chatting idly when a subject of interest for the two heroines came up.

"Say do you think we'll ever see those guys from Central Park ever again?" Jen asked her blond friend

"Hmm I sure hope so" Carol said honestly "They were really interesting"

"Yeah" Jen had a glint in her eye "Like that Nathan right?"

Carol blushed at the thought of him but she quickly returned "Oh like you weren't ogling at John the entire time"

Jen twiddled with her hair as she had a feral grin "I honestly don't deny it. I admit he is really something I find as…eye candy"

"I can't believe you said that" Carol snorted at her friends intentions. She sobered up and asked "Do you remember their scars?"

"How could I forget" Jen said in all seriousness "I think there were some that I know were physically impossible"

"Makes you wonder what they went through" Carol said thinking of the scar on Nathans left eye. She got up and stretched

"I'm gonna go for a walk Jen, if you need me, call" Carol told her friend as she waved goodbye. Jen called out to her friend

"Don't forget to come back early, we promised to visit Storm later on"

"Yeah don't worry Jen" Carol called back

Meanwhile in Central Park

Noble Six was sitting along at the edge of the lake one the grassy field gazing out at the scenery. He found it rather beautiful and pleasant, a place where he can come to think in peace. Nathan had sketch pad out as he was drawing out the environment around him. He took time with each stroke, gently applying the led from his pencil to give it perfection.

Nathan never really told anyone about his artistic side as the war completely controlled his life. He was glad to know he still remembered how to draw. It reminded him of his mother who always drew pictures for him.

As he drew he was listening to the Beatles. He always had a taste in old classical music. Nathan received this trait from his father who always listened to old rock and Heavy Metal like ACDC, Guns n' roses, Metallica, Queen, The Beatles and so on.

He had finished drawing with a pencil and began to apply color. Nathan was so engrossed in his drawing he didn't notice a certain blond walking along the path not far from him to his left.

Carol was taking her time as she walked along the path. She was looking up at the peaceful sky, sighing.

'I need to do this more often' Carol thought happily as she watched some birds fly by, chirping happily. She spotted someone sitting at the edge of the lake drawing, with headphones on and a familiar scar on his left eye.

Carol slowly walked over to the man, recognizing him as she got close enough and said aloud "Nathan"

Thanks to Nathans enhanced hearing he looked up to his left to see Carol Danvers standing next to him

"Oh Carol, good to see you again" Nathan greeted pleasantly

"It's nice to see you to" Carol said with a blush and smile. She then noticed his drawing and leaned in slightly "Wow you drew that?"

Nathan looked down at his drawing "Yeah, I've been here for quite some time now"

"It's really good" Carol complimented noticing every detail

"Thanks Carol, care to sit down?"

Carol blushed a deeper shade of red which confused Nathan.

"Carol, are you alright?"

"Oh, I'm fine" Carol quickly stated before sitting down beside the man that was Spartan B312.

Nathan went back to drawing as she watched Nathan continue adding color to his drawing matching the area around them perfectly

"You're really good at this Nathan" Carol complimented once more "Where did you learn to draw like that?"

Nathan looked intently at the drawing. Carol noticed his eyes held a look of sorrowful pain yet there was a blend of distant happy memory.

"My mother always had a knack for drawing beautifully" Nathan said fondly remembering his mother "She always drew me a picture for my birthday. Even though I got them for only three years, each were the best gift I ever received"

"What happened to her?" Carol asked immediately regretting as he answered

"Both my parents died when I was eight" Nathan said emotionless

Carol became depressed and guilty for making him remember a painful memory.

"I'm sorry for making you remember that Nathan" Carol said guiltily "I never meant for that to happen"

"No it's alright" Nathan said patting her on her shoulder "You did not know and you were naturally curious so you should not feel guilty"

Carol looked at Nathan as he returned her gaze with a fierce look of defiance in his eyes. She nodded but still felt guilt.

"I never did this before" Nathan stated making Carol look at Nathan with confusion.

"In all my years, I never actually had the time to sit down in beautiful location and just have some company" Nathan said solemnly remembering his long career as a Spartan

"What was it like?" Carol asked, unsure whether to continue "Fighting in war?"

Nathan was silent as his eyes narrowed. He had flashbacks of charging straight into what most would say was hell. Standing all alone with nothing but his assault rifle gunning down and occasionally stabbing covenant to death. Nathan closes his eyes and reminisces the roars of the covenant charging and dying by his hand along with the shouts of marines fighting alongside him.

"I can only say it is Hell" Nathan whispered but Carol heard it. She slumped as she heard what he told her but an idea came to her head. She got up and tugged on his arm.

"Come on I'm gonna take you somewhere that always cheers up anyone"

"Which Is?"

"Let me introduce you to a little friend of mine called Shawarma" Carol said with a laugh

Nathan tilted his head in confusion but decided to oblige. After Carol guided Nathan to the nearest Shawarma joint she immediately pulled him in and sat him down as she went to get two of the stores best Shawarma. Carol returned 10 minutes later with a tray of soda and Shawarma and sat down in front of Nathan.

Nathan cautiously took the Shawarma before biting down on it, his face showing he enjoyed the flavor.

"Wow this is really good" Nathan looked up at Carol "Thanks for bringing me here Carol, I owe you one"

Carol blushed slightly before saying "What are you talking about? You don't have to do anything for me. I felt bad that I had to make you remember those bad memories"

Carol was silenced when she felt a hand over hers. She looked down to see Nathans hand over her own. The heroine blushed as she looked up into Nathans eye.

"It's ok Carol, I know you never intended to make me remember" Nathan said sternly "The memories will always be there but does not mean you should feel guilt in making remember something that will always be there"

Carol stared at Nathan, losing herself in his gaze. The two soon subsided into a simple chat in random subjects from television, to music, to Carols interests, Nathans interests and so on.

"So Carol what do you do for a living?"

Carol puffed up slightly with pride "I may not look like it but I served in the air force"

"Really?" Nathan said in surprise, though he already knew about it from the files he read up on her "Well you can't judge a book by its cover now can you?"

Carol gave Nathan a warm smile with a light blush.

After another half hour of the two simply enjoying each other's company the two were strolling around the streets of Manhattan for the remainder of the day. It was when Carol looked up at the dark sky she realized how long she had been out and had forgotten her plans for visiting Storm.

"Oh no, I forgot about Jen and Storm" Carol said abruptly. She looked to Nathan "Sorry Nathan but I have to go back home, I promised I would hang out with Jen and Strom tonight"

"That's alright" Nathan said gently "I'll escort you home since I'm in no rush, seeing as I have no plans for the remainder off the night"

Carol only smiled as the two started to walk in the direction towards the Avengers mansion. The two soon arrived at the entrance to the Avengers mansion.

"Well I must say, this was a great turn of events for me today" Carol said happily still tinted with a light pink blush "I was expecting a simple walk but instead I got to spend the whole day with you and today was one of the best days of my life"

"I'm glad you feel that way Carol" Nathan said giving her a genuine smile. His smile faded slightly as he looked up at the sky

"My whole life" He started slowly "I never really had a friend to talk to, where I can be more open, and for that I deeply thank you Carol"

Carol blushed a further shade of red before mumbling "No problem"

The conversation was cut off when Nathan felt the nano Huragok receive a signal.

'Send to cell' Nathan commanded. His cell phone rang off

"Excuse me" Nathan flipped his phone open

"Nathan here….Hey Cortana, What is it?...You need me to come in?...alright I'll be right over soon" Nathan disconnected and looked at Carol.

"Sorry to leave Carol but my friends need me with something" Nathan said to the blonde

"Aw I wanted to introduce you to my friends" Carol slumped, slightly disappointed

"Hey, don't be like that" Nathan placed a hand on her shoulder "I promise next time I'll stop by for a visit"

"Really?" Carol asked hopeful

"Promise" Nathan nodding his head with reassurance. He turned to walk away and as he reached the end of the sidewalk he heard his name being called out. Nathan turned to see Carol running towards him and flung her arms around him, in a deep hug.

Nathan was unsure of what to do, considering he was never in a position such as this one. His instincts told him to slowly raise his arms up and return the hug. Nathan felt an unusual tingle within him and he couldn't comprehend what it was. After two minutes of deep embrace Carol slowly pulled back.

"I really like you Nathan" Carol said abruptly completely catching Nathan off guard. His face was calm yet his eyes held surprise.

'What could she possibly mean by that?' The Spartan thought

Carol handed him a piece of paper with 10 digits on it.

"If you ever need anyone to talk to, I'll be there" Carol said strongly with a warm smile. Nathan looked at the paper befuddled and unsure of what to say. Nathan was completely surprised. Usually Spartans always had a cool head and always had some sort of response. But for once he had nothing to say.

"Thanks" Nathan mumbled, pocketing the paper. Carol smiled and decided to go for a bold move as she gently gave him a small passionate kiss on the cheek before turning to return home, waving goodbye. Nathan stood on the sidewalk, frozen on the spot as he watched the blond enter the Avengers mansion whilst unconsciously rubbing his cheek.

Nathan felt a swooping sensation take over from within and had no idea how to react to the sensation

"What is this?" He muttered to himself, still on the same spot from before. Unbeknownst to him a certain someone was leaning on a wall clutching her heart, an even intense feeling with her face as red as a tomato.

Nathan finally shook it off remembering he was supposed to meet up with the rest of the team. The Spartan turned and ran off towards his home in the city.

With Carol

Carol walked towards her room, brimming with confidence while carrying a triumphant blushing smile on her face.

"Well you seem really accomplished" said a sly voice from behind. Carol turned to see Jen leaning on the entrance to her room, arms crossed with a foxy grin.

"What?" Carol stuttered

"Come on, what happened to you today?" Jen asked with raised eyebrows "You went for a simple walk then dropped off the radar for the whole day. I even tried calling you a few times, hell most of the girls were curious as to why you just vanished like that"

"Oh? Sorry Jen I didn't mean to worry you guys, it's just something came up" Carol said feeling a little bad from keeping her friends in the dark for the day.

"So what came up?" Jen asked curiously

Carol rubbed her arm, not uncomfortably just unsure whether to tell her friend something she knows she will be teased for, for a long time. Concluding Jen would find out or figure it out sooner or later Carol told her best friend.

With the Spartans

Nathan had finally rejoined them in their apartment complex in Hoboken.

"So what's up?" Nathan asked the group

"Vigilance is calling us so we're heading back up to the dawn to see what the fuss is all about" Kat explained

"Let's not keep him waiting" Chief said as he ordered the nano Huragok to teleport them to the ship.

The crew felt a the nano Huragok at work as they were surrounded in a blue glow before disappearing and reappearing in the control room of the _Noble Dawn _Fully armored_._

"_Ah Reclaimers"_ Greeted noble vigilance _"I am glad you had the time to see me for this important news"_

"What is it Vigilance?" Cortana inquired, her full body avatar appearing

"_During my scans of this planets private communications, I stumbled upon a particular conversation of interest"_ Vigilance turned and a screen was projected from his eye. A black screen with a line was shown when it started twitching along with voices none of the Spartans recognized.

"Lord Strucker" Said a male voice "What shall we do to handle those Spartans?"

"It is Simple, they seem to be into heroics or more specifically being a thorn in our side, so we attack a place where they will have no choice but to intervene"

"That is an excellent strategy sir" Came another eccentric male "But Where would we strike?"

"Where indeed" Struckers voice mused "An obvious choice would be a place of abundant population. We would need to strike hard and ruthless. Contact Viper and prepare the HYDRA Carrier, it's time we took a trip down to the Grand Apple"

The projected screen vanished leaving an entire team of veteran Spartans with narrowed eyes and calculating looks.

"Well, well" Emile said darkly "This little asshole thinks he could just think he'll attack us and go unnoticed huh? Jackass is just like the Covenant"

"So Vigilance, have you identified the attack force HYRDA is sending?" Carter asked getting right to the point

"_This way please" _Vigilance led the seven Spartans towards the war room. They entered and the room illuminated with the table displaying holograms of HYDRA ships, weapons and equipment.

"What do we have here?" John asked as he took leaned onto the table with his arms.

"_This is one of their most strongest battleships" _Vigilance explained "_After much study and scanning the only known rival to this ship is the SHIELD heli-carrier if not it can destroy the Heli-carrier without fully draining itself of power and resources. This can hold up to at least two hundred thousand personal plus, thousands of battle drones, battleships and an assortments of battle gear, turrets, cannons and so on"_

Carter stared intently at the hologram of the ship formulating a plan.

"Vigilance I want you to re-enter the HYDRA systems and run a full scan of this ship and see what is it fully capable of. We may be Spartans but that does not mean we should underestimate our foes" Carter instructed the monitor "Tread cautiously and don't go in recklessly in order to avoid detection. You may be the best forerunner AI that was ever built but that doesn't mean you should get cocky"

"_Of course Reclaimer I wouldn't have it any other way" _

"Good to know. And tell the sentinels to start prepping some sabers, shortswords, pelicans, and banshees" Kat told the monitor "We will definitely need air support"

"_Right away Reclaimers" _Noble vigilance floated away towards the hangar.

"So how exactly will we handle this?' Jorge asked the group

"I think an obvious answer was that we inform the Heroes and SHIELD about this situation" Nathan stated

"Right they have been fighting this terrorist organization a lot longer then we have so they have the most experience and it is their job to handle these types of situations" Jun pointed out with all nodding in agreement

"Should we contact them now?" Emile asked

"Not yet" Kat started with Cortana finishing "We should first see what we are up against, this should be handled with caution and we'll formulate a plan"

"Once we have that we'll contact SHIELD" Carter finished

"_Reclaimers, the scans have finished and I have a full scale blue print of the HYDRA carrier" _Vigilance's voice said through the radio of the ship

"Display it" John told the monitor and from the table the HYDRA carrier was projected with individual layouts of individual parts of the ship. Kat, John, Cortana and Carter began checking over the ship with the other Spartans pointing certain aspects they should know about.

"This ship surprisingly has a very strong defense" Kat said with a slight hint of being impressed by this technology "We'll definitely need the Sabers and Banshees for our primary air support"

"The power some of their weapons can also prove quite a handful for the SHIELD heli carrier so our first objective is to take out their cannons and turret, primarily the strongest of their weaponry cause we don't want to waste to much time" Cortana stated

"Is there a point of entry that we could use?" Carter asked.

"What about right here" Jun pointed to what seemed to be the surface directly above the bridge.

"Why there?" Emile asked the marksmen.

"There's a two way path if we bust through the roof of that part of the ship" Jorge pointed out

"One way leads to the Bridge whilst the other leads directly to the engine room" Cortana explained "With some careful assistance"

"We could set a proper explosion decimating the ship" Kat finished "So we'll need an insertion of three to four of us maximum in order to deliver the miniature havoc nukes I'm going to build while the remainder distract most of the personal so the insertion team doesn't have to deal with as much of a distraction and fight as the rest of us will handle that part of the plan"

"You're both scary" Emile commented "You know that right?"

"And proud of it" Cortana said happily earning a chuckle from Kat and an amused headshake from Carter and John.

"So let's get back to those Heroes" Emile said casually "How exactly will we include them"

"Once we contact them and explain our intentions we will establish a form of attack and defense so we can all work in a close enough sync so there will be minimal casualties" Nathan explained

"This is also their enemy and New York is their base of operations, considering the Avengers mansion is stationed there" Jorge said thoughtfully

"And don't forget that all the three major groups of these heroes have had their fair share of history with this group" Emile said rather maliciously "SO I know they will be more than willing to help us out with this upcoming situation, considering the bad blood that has been established from the past"

The Spartans stared intently at Noble four and all nodded in agreement. Cortana then looked to Vigilance

"Vigilance how long do we have until HYDRA attacks?"

"_During my scans I have learned that it will take a week for them to be fully mobilized and prepared for their assault"_

"That will be more than enough time for me to construct the Mini Havoc Nukes" Kat said smugly

"Well then, let's get started on planning" John said as the nine personal of the_ Noble Dawn_ began.

5 days later

Nick Fury was busy looking over many files ranging from the heroes, enemies and to the most prime interest at the moment, the Spartans. He stroked his chin absentmindedly in thought, wondering how he could discover who these Spartans were.

In all his years, he had never seen anybody so elusive from the world yet make such a profound impact. What truly surprises him and somehow surprises him was how they had managed to avoid being caught for so long. Fury prides himself on knowing as many pieces of the game as possible so justice always prevails. Yet these seven new pieces have completely befuddled him.

"Stark, Hank and even Richard couldn't find anything on these guys" Fury muttered in silent frustration.

Fury was brought out of his thoughts when an agent shouted out to him/

"SIR THERE'S AN UNUSUAL FREQUENCY WITHIN THE SYSTEM"

"Report"

"Apparently there has been a successful hack onto our mainframe, yet there has been no attempts to crash our network, steal information or cause any mayhem whatsoever" The agent explained as he continued to type on his computer "But what the hacker did leave was this message"

The agent typed a few commands onto his computer and clicked enter. A screen appeared in front of Fury with an unusual symbol. It was a triangle with an odd shape in front of it. Fury's eyes narrowed in an analytical stare as he searched through his memory bank to see if he had ever seen this symbol before. When nothing came up as if by chance words appeared underneath the emblem, directed towards Fury.

**Fury this is Noble Team and Master Chief, the Spartans The symbol you see above is our teams emblem **

Fury's eye widened and he leaned in intently

**We send this message with no negative or aggressive intentions. However we do come with a warning of a threat that is approaching New York. HYDRA is launching one of its strongest carriers in hopes of luring us out and obtaining our technology which we are aware that you as well have had hopes in obtaining it as well**

Fury was shocked to say the least but he kept his composure

**Due to their actions we have been forced into playing our own hand in a counter attack that requires the aid of the Avengers, X-men, and the Fantastic Four. We have been panning for the past five days and in less than two more days, HYDRA will be fully mobile and at Manhattans doorsteps. We would like to request a meeting with you and a number of representatives from each of these teams to discuss our plans in 4 hours time.**

After the final message was broadcasted a text box appeared waiting for Fury's response.

'Where would you like to meat?' Fury typed in

**Your choice. A place that you and the other heroes would be comfortable with**

Fury thought for a brief moment.

'Would it be too much trouble if we can meet on the heli-carrier?'

**Not at all. Contact your heroes and we shall meet you all in four hours, Noble Team out.**

The insignia flashed off the SHIELD screen and all the systems were back to the way they were. Fury stood up straight and was in deep thought. He was finally going to meet these Spartans in person.

"Agent Berk" Fury looked back to an agent standing behind him "Did you manage to track the signal?"

"No sir, it was literally untraceable" Berk said as he checked over the signals "This is something that we have never encountered before. The way they hacked into our system was undetectable until they made their presence known. And they left just as fast without a trace"

"Figured as much" Fury grunted in frustration.

"What now sir?"

Fury was silent until he decided "Well we might as well get prepared for their arrival. These people don't seem like the type that would go out of their way to mess with us. Contact the Avengers, Richard, and the X-men"

Nick Fury walked out of the main bridge of the Heli-carrier and entered a hollowed room with three large screens. The screens flickered on. From X-men were Cyclops, Wolverine, Emma Frost, Iceman, Nightcrawler and Rogue. From the Avengers Captain America, Iron Man, She-hulk, Ant-man and Warbird. The Fantastic Four were fully present with Spiderman conveniently present as he decided to visit his good friend Johnny for their usual hang about (I don't know why I said that but it's a term I use when I hang out with friends)

"Fury, what's going on?" Cap inquired "The message you sent was pretty urgent"

"Indeed it was Captain Rogers" Fury said gazing at the screens "The Spartans made contact with us just a few minutes ago"

That got every hero undivided attention.

"Really? You're serious" Tony asked slightly on edge with a hint of excitement

"Why contact us now?" Reed questioned

"They had called us for a meeting in hopes of gathering your teams for a discussion of HYDRA" Fury said grimly "They said that the Organization is planning an attack on Manhattan in two days time"

"What?!" Captain asked/yelled

"Why would they want to do that?" Cyclops asked looking at Fury

"Who knows bub, but we ain't gonna let them" Logan growled with his adamantium claws shooting out

"Why do they always got to attack the big apple" Ben Grimm grumbled

"Maybe it's cause of the Spartans" Tony said intelligently "The Spartans screwed up HYDRAs attempts at acquiring any of the artifacts or knowledge those ruins held. And I've been trying to monitor them lately and I've gotten wind that they've been trying to recreate the armor those Spartans wear"

"Hmm, that would be very troublesome" She-hulk commented "We've seen what the armor can do and if it falls into their hands god knows what HYDRA can do"

"So you mentioned they want to meet with us" Cyclops said to Fury. Fury nodded and responded

"They asked to meet with SHIELD, with representatives from your teams on the Heli-carrier in 4 hours. Get ready, Fury out"

4 hours later

The Avengers, X-men, Fantastic Four, Spiderman and Fury stood on the flight deck of the sly fortress awaiting the arrival of the Spartans.

"Well this is certainly climatic" Spiderman commented

"Yeah, we'll finally be able to talk to these guys without any rush" Johnny said with anticipation

"Sir, we have detected three unknown flying ships heading towards the heli-carrier"

"Tony, can you get a lock on them and magnify to see what it is" Fury asked the billionaire who obliged

"Scanning" Tony paused waiting for "I got a lock, magnifying"

A hologram of a pelican and two sabers appeared

"Yup, that's the Spartans" Captain nodded "That's the same ship from the savannah and those two ships beside them bear the same symbol as they all do"

Steve pointed to the UNSC symbol on each of the ships. A minute later the three ships appeared, hovering above the flight deck and slowly descended down to the heroes. The ships landed surprisingly without much noise besides the dying engines.

The hatches of the Sabers opened and out jumped Noble Six and Noble five. The back door of the pelican lowered itself and Noble One, Two, Three, Four and Master Chief joined to stand side by side with Six and Five.

"Hello Director Fury" Carter started by walking up to the stoic man holding up an outstretched hand "We are grateful you had the time to accept our presence"

"Glad we can speak on civil terms" Fury shook Noble One's hand in return

"I am Noble One, Noble teams leader" Carter pointed out the rest of his team "That's Noble Two with the robot arm, Noble three with the thin visor. The skull helmet is Noble four. Noble five the largest of our team and Noble six the fully black armored one"

"And I am Master Chief-117"

"Why are you just Master Chief when everyone else is a number?" Rogers asked what was on some of the heroes minds

"These are merely ranks among us" Kat stated "This does not affect our comradery and teamwork in no shape or form"

"Yes so, getting down to business" Nathan said catching everyone's attention "Is there a place where we will go to in order to discuss our plan or this place here and now will suffice our needs"

"Let's go to a place where we are all comfortable enough to listen to every detail of this plan of yours" Richard suggested earning nods and looks of approval from everyone. Fury led the Heroes and the Spartans to a large room with a screen on the far side.

"Everyone gather around and listen well" Kat stated as she clicked on a remote and a large scale map of Manhattan and right beside it was the HYDRA heli-carrier

"Wait, we destroyed that" She-hulk shouted, pointing at the ship

"Well we hate to be the bearer of bad news and all but it looks like they had rebuilt it and revamped it" Jun deadpanned. Most of the heroes stared at him in an odd awkwardness while 4 in particular stared at him curiously as if there was a familiar vibe coming from that Spartan.

"HYDRA has completely done away with practically all its previous flaws adding many new variables that would definitely be a snag if you guys engaged them head on" Kat explained as she moved the schematics around showing the various upgrades of the ship "Turrets, ships, defenses, you name it they have completely reinvented it"

"We'll need two forces in order to battle this threat a ground force and an air force" Carter said "Cortana take it away"

Everyone paused as they heard a female voice protruding from Chief "Alright Noble One. Chief can you introduce me to the group"

Chief reached for the back of his head and pulled out the AI chip. He held out his open hand and Cortanas avatar flickered onto his hand. She jumped off and enlarged. Instead of her usual appearance she wore a simple tank top with jeans.

"A new look huh?" Kat said in amusement

"Well like all girls I do have my own sense of style" Cortana said with a smirk. She looked back at the shocked and speechless faces of the heroes and introduced herself

"Greetings to you all, My name is Cortana" Cortana stated with pride making the Spartans roll their eyes in amusement "I am an AI and have been helping these seven out for years. Oh and stop ogling me Johnny, I wouldn't go out with you even if I were human"

Johnny stuttered "UH-I-Um"

"HAHAHA She got you there matchstick" Ben laughed at Johnny's embarrassed face

"Can we focus on the task at hand" Fury growled in annoyance.

"Thanks for getting things back in order Fury" Emile complimented coyly

"Now then we know that HYDRAs ground forces will be lead by Viper aided by a few other supers such as Titanium man among others" Carter said with the screens projecting various images of well known super-villains

"The HYDRA Carrier also is preparing an air assault" Nathan pointed out "This is where we require your aide the most"

"We'll need most of the flyers of your teams to accommodate us and SHIELD in order to counter attack their air force" Carter said mostly to Iron man and the other airborne fighters "We'll need to keep HYDRA busy long enough so that Chief, Six, and Two can deliver the crushing blow and permanent destruction of HYDRAs strongest carrier"

"And just how do you intend on doing that?" Emma asked

Kat, who was carrying a large case on her back placed it down and opened it, taking out an oddly shaped oval like sphere (The same type from the trailer 'Deliver hope' except the explosion will be on a much smaller scale)

"These are Miniature versions of havoc nukes" Kat said casually but some of the heroes shot up out of their seats in surprise.

"YOU BOUGHT NUKES?!" Spiderman shouted/asked

"WHERE THE HELL DID YOU GET NUKES?!" Hawkeye shouted

"I made them" Kat said as if it was obvious "And don't worry nothing could set it off unless I make it so"

"Wait you made them?" Steve asked curiously with some anxiety in his voice

"Noble Two here is our resident genius alongside Cortana" Jorge stated "She has helped us all out in a pinch and most of us had come out alive and with only a few scratches"

"Yeah a few" Emile said while giving Kats arm a glance which was not unnoticed by the heroes

"What happened to your arm?" Cyclops asked

"That is a story for another time" Carter said firmly with a slight edge in his voice

"Any way we'll divide up the defenses and once we get into the carrier you guys try your best to keep HYDRA busy while Chief, Six and Two deliver the nukes" Carter said to the heroes

"Wait if those are nukes won't it just cause horrifying results?" Reed inquired with a slight crack in his voice

"Not exactly" Jorge shook his head

"These Havoc Nukes have been specifically designed to cause minimal damage to allied forces due to its design or more specifically Two's and Cortanas design" John explained

"We made it so once we activate the nukes nothing can disarm it except us two specifically" Cortana explained "They both have timers so that there will be more than enough time for all of us to get out of the blast range"

"So, any questions?" Emile asked in a rhetorical tone. Some of the heroes shifted uncomfortably while the rest just stared at the Spartans.

"Take this to heart when say this" Carter said getting everyone's attention "Our duty is to ensure the order and safety of humanity even if other humans threaten to derail the balance"

"We have been fighting for nearly 30 years and have had our fair share of sacrifices and loss" Jorge said with conviction

"We arrived here lost and confused but now that we've seen what this Earth holds, we swore we do everything in our power to protect until our time comes for us to return" John said firmly

The heroes all stared at the Spartans who stood proud in front of them. They had never heard such determination and now everyone wanted to know just who these Spartans were more than ever.

"Any questions?" Nathan asked

The heroes were silent and with that the Spartans deciding to leave

"Thanks for your time and be ready in 2 days" John said exiting the room followed by Noble team. Fury along with Steve, Tony, Reed, Logan, Jen, Carol and Scott followed the Spartans back onto the flight deck.

"Well this has been certainly" Fury paused to retrieve the right word "Informative"

"Let's just hope we'll get lucky and take care of HYDRA quickly" Cyclops said grimly. The Spartans shared a collective snort and nodded

"Let's just hope they don't do anything they'll regret" Emile said

"With that note it is high time we depart and prepare ourselves like your teams should" Carter said heading towards the pelican

"HYDRA will attack from the south" Kat told The leaders of the respective organizations "That Is where we will hold the line until the havoc nukes do their job"

"And with that we take our leave" Nathan said as he and Jorge headed towards their respective Sabers with the others going towards the Pelican. The Spartans all stopped and turned to the heroes specifically Fury and Rogers and gave them their salute. The soldiers were surprised by this gesture but returned with pride nonetheless.

The Spartans entered their vehicles and the engines started up. The remaining heroes rushed out just in time to see the Sabers and pelican lift off and fly into the distance, before disappearing over the horizon

"Man, I want one of those" Johnny commented

"Dude, they looked pretty awesome up close" Spiderman nudged his friend on the shoulder

"They smell….familiar" Logan scratched his chin in thought "The Black armored and green armored Spartan. Their scent, I know I've felt it somewhere before"

"They have the posture and pride of Spartan" Thor said with a booming laugh "I've never met anyone quite like them. Tis a shame Hercules could not be here to appreciate their presence"

"He'll meet them next time" Steve said getting everyone's attention "Right now we need to prepare ourselves for HYDRA. They showed us their coming at us with an army so we better get ready"

Everyone nodded in agreement while the Spartans just returned to the _Noble Dawn. _They were greeted by Noble Vigilance.

"_Reclaimers, it is good to see you have returned. Did your meeting go according to plan?"_

"More or less I think they got the message across" Kat said in a lazy voice before heading off to her personalized lab.

"They gave us the time for us to explain our Intentions and I believe they trust more than enough to be able to fight alongside us against HYDRA" Carter said confidently

"Right so let's get ready ourselves" Cortana appeared in her full avatar form

"_I shall begin prepping all necessities for this battle"_ Vigilance along with Cortana called upon the sentinels and Huragok to run diagnostics on all weapons, vehicles equipment and so on

"Oh guys get out of your armor and leave it at the armor bay so I can make upgrades for this fight" Cortana instructed her Spartan friends

They all nodded and accelerated their Nano Huragok colonies, engulfing themselves in a blue light. The light dispersed and they were armor less. The six went off to random areas of the ship each practicing on weaponry and training themselves for combat, keeping themselves in peak physical condition.

HYDRA was preparing their Carrier with SHIELD readying the Heli-carrier. The heroes all returned home each getting ready for the HYDRA attack.

**Alright I'll stop here for now. I know there was no action but the next chapter will suffice your taste for action. Thanks for waiting this long again for the chapter, life has kind of been preventing me from doing so but well here ya go**

**Rate, Read and Review and as always Have Nice Day**


	5. Chapter 5

**Noble Spartan Noble Heroes update**

**Hey everyone I know that you were hoping this would be a new chapter but sadly it's not. I apologize for the long delay but I have been very busy as of late due to the fact of constant work as well as my other stories. I have been developing three new crossovers as well as trying to keep a steady update with my Justice League/ Halo crossover as well as two of my other stories.**

**The reason as to why I haven't updated my Marvel/Halo crossover is because I've been writing and re-writing an upcoming four to five part trilogy appropriately titled War Of Ultron. That's right just like the second Avengers movie my second wave of Marvel/Halo chapters will be centered around Ultron.**

**My version of Ultron will have an ever evolving state making him a very unique and diverse enemy for the heroes and specifically the Spartans. **

**Speaking of Ultron I intend to have two maybe even three runs with him in my crossover. The second one will be coincidentally titled Age Of Ultron. It will have certain elements of the comic series Age of Ultron but the plot will be my own.**

**So I thank you all for still supporting my crossover even now and I hope to update it real soon. I didn't want to spoil this but I feel as though I had to since I haven't updated In SOOO LOONG. It will be coming soon and hopefully I'll have the first two parts prepped for publishing by late September.**

**Thanks again for being patient and supporting this crossover including my others**

**Rate, Read and Review this story and my others including HOK and Freedom Guard cause they are major inspiration for these crossovers and as always Have Nice Day**


End file.
